


[galolio]-Intuition-

by Wenqian_00



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenqian_00/pseuds/Wenqian_00
Summary: 原作：PROMARECP:GaloxLio*近未来认知学软科幻*灵感来自《盲视》*荣耀属于扳机社，OOC属于我一个正经警官和不正经赏金猎人一起追捕外星人的故事。执政官参与浓度高请注意*
Relationships: Aina Ardebit & Heris Ardebit, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

晴天，中午，太阳正在天空的中间。

“就在前面！在前面那个街区！”

相比在这个城市的其他人来说，Lio似乎永远得不到清闲。

他奔跑在街上，按照上司的指令追捕的目标。

在他的前方五十米处，看起来正有一个超市在理柜，白色的冰柜连成一排堵在了街道的中央。

来不及减速，Lio双手一撑，直接翻了过去。

“你们是早饭没吃饱吗？我看学步车都比你们跑得快！”

上司的大嗓门就算是经过了对讲机的双重转换也依旧威力巨大，直把Lio的耳膜震得生痛。其实不只是Lio一个人在承受上司的不合理音量，跟在Lio身后的Gueira和Meis也同样露出了不堪重负的神情。

Lio，治安维持局第二小队队长，他和他的小队负责日常的追捕工作。

“你们的北偏东二十五度方向，白痴！拐过那个路口就是！”

下一秒，上司的声音就被直接掐断在通讯机的另外那头。

Lio停下了脚步。

按照上司的指示，他已经深入这个街区。在他正面视线的尽头只有高高的白色围墙，两边都是住宅楼，标准而绝佳的死胡同。

至于目标？毫无踪迹。

Lio和他的小队都被狠狠耍弄了。

-

Galo咬着火焰玛格丽特披萨走出店门。

惯常生活的街道依旧是那么和平，正午的阳光将柏油路都照得发亮。站在街边，Galo把擦了手的纸巾随意扔进垃圾桶，掏出手机瞧了一眼。

12点57分，城市上班族们的正常午休时间，当然，也是属于他的休息时刻。

Galo舒坦地伸了个拦腰，走向自己那辆停在街边的破越野。

他管它叫[缠-Tech]。

拉开车门，缠的内饰就和Galo本人一样粗犷不修边幅。仿真皮质的座套磨损露出里面的海绵，这是这部越野车上一任主人留下的痕迹。Galo不是没想过要修。但是作为一个都市赏金猎人，他总是因为自己职业的高风险而生活拮据。

叮叮。

赏金到账的声音从手机里传来。

清脆的电子提示音让闭目养神的Galo忍不住翘起了嘴角。

他今晚可以去汽车旅馆度过舒适的一夜了。

好吧。

想象一下你干着这么一个行当。

没有法定节假日和五险一金。你常常得时刻盯着手机才不会漏掉性价比最高的单子。高风险，因为你不知道你要追捕的是一个只会逃跑的偷儿还是一个穷凶极恶的大盗。

而在你生活中最值得期待的一件事居然是能够攒出在汽车旅馆过一夜的钱。

那你怎么还不赶紧转行？

这个问题，Galo已经被身边的人问过成千上百遍。

不过今天Galo不再为转行这件事而苦恼，因为他和他的车都被治安维持局征用了。

过程很简单，Galo在闭目养神，一个小个子突然拉开了缠-Tech的车门，直接坐了上来。

但Galo是一个爱车的司机。

于是Galo开口就要把这个来路不明的家伙从自己心爱的座驾上赶下去。但是对方掏出了证件，封面上的标志很熟悉，和他接单的应用长得一模一样。

“治安维持局，第二小队队长Lio，你的车被征用了，赏金猎人。”

赶人下去的话语被直接吞咽回了肚中，体内那充满了冒险气息的血液开始沸腾。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿，警官，难道赏金猎人的身份不是隐私吗？”

Galo咧开了嘴，但动作却不停。油门被一脚踩下，缠发出了一声轰响，直直冲进了马路的车流里。双手搭在方向盘上，Galo望着前方。

“如果警署里的人都能看到，我可要重新考虑一下我该不该干这行。”

“赏金猎人的信息是隐私。”比起Galo，Lio似乎反过来显得安心下来了，他甚至拉动着摇杆让副驾驶的椅背向后靠了靠，“我只是感觉你是赏金猎人。”

“感觉？”

“一种直觉，没法解释，这是我的隐私。”

“好吧，长官，那我们要去追什么，再过两个街区就是富人区，小偷一般不往这跑。”

“……等一下，你没有‘那个’赏金任务？”

缠-Tech停在了路中间。

-

“对，翻到第三栏，划到最底，好，上拉刷新十五次，别管那个验证码，输‘else’。”

Galo再一次打开了自己职业必备的应用。刚刚征用了他的警官对应刚上车那会脸色差了百分之七十，正抱着臂看着车窗外。

else，Galo在心里默念着，然后按下了确认。

原本橙黄而光明的界面分解成了块块三角碎去，新的内容补上缺口，不祥，阴郁的紫色替代了一切。Galo从来没有想到过的各类赏金单从新开的页面里不断地跳了出来，推荐的竖琴音效连成了首曲子。还没等Galo仔细看一眼，他的手机就被Lio从手上抽走了。

“呃，我刚刚是不是看到了猎捕对象里有吸血鬼？”

“还有天使，外星人，异种族。赏金猎人，这个世界远没有表面上那么和平。”

Lio紧盯着屏幕，手指快速划动着。

叮。

接单成功的铃声发出，Lio舒了口气，把手机还给了Galo。

“罗夏三兄弟，我们的追捕目标，地外生物，也就是外星人。好好看一下资料，我不想带着什么都不知道的人送死。”

Galo低下头认真注视着屏幕中的图像，尽管那看起来很滑稽。

三个看起来像是枯槁的大头娃娃一样的东西躺在灰色的地面上，仿佛全然和罗夏这个名字没有联系。墨绿色的，细长而纤弱的肢体软趴趴地躺在地上。如果不是身边人的严肃神情，Galo甚至想象不出这玩意会伤人。

“这玩意很危险？”

“很危险，他们是一个实验室捕获来的幼体实验品。但却在几天前从实验室里逃离……整个逃离过程中他们导致了二十三人的死亡。”

Lio微微皱起眉，他不知道这么补充是否会让对方退却。

但他感觉——他的直觉告诉他应该和身边的这个蓝发男人一起去追捕，他的直觉永不出错。

于是Lio撇过头，从车窗的倒影里观察着Galo。

他看到男子的神情随着阅读资料的深入而越发严肃，这让他自己的动作也一点一点变得僵硬了。

Lio的直觉永不出错……大概吧。

终于，Galo抬起了头。

“这个三兄弟看起来真的很危险。”

“……嗯。”

“唔哦哦哦哦哦哦！”

下一秒，不可思议的惊喜吼声从Galo的口中传了出来。

“我还是！第一次！遇到！这么危险的！猎物！”

“我已经感觉全身上下的血液都要燃烧起来了！就让本大爷用百分百的热情去把他们追捕归案吧！”

Galo一踏油门，缠-Tech发出快乐的轰鸣声，带着两人闯进了富人区。

呃，怎么说的？

Lio的直觉永不出错。


	2. Chapter 2

-  
  
一只布偶猫躺在宽大的皮沙发上。客厅中的宽屏大电视里播放着新闻节目，但作为宠物的布偶猫对人类世界并不关心，它撇开自己的脸，轻轻打了一个呵欠。

罗夏三兄弟最小的一只，我们暂且称它为Y4，正用着细小的四肢拖着自己巨大的头颅爬进大厅。

“喵？”

布偶猫从皮沙发上蹦跃下来，靠近了Y4。

猫科动物的瞳孔捕捉着面前Y4的动作，Y4的滑稽长相并不让它能够分出更多的注意力，但那细小触肢的运动却在勾动着猫作为猎食者的本能。

布偶猫后退几步，整个身子伏在地下，标准的狩猎姿势。

“嗯？”

一双大手把伏在地上的布偶猫抱了起来。

“这里为什么会有工蚁？”

-

伴随着马达的轰鸣声，缠-Tech载着Galo和Lio开过了富人区里白色建筑和玻璃泳池，高大的行道树和一米多高的灌木将视野隔绝，树叶铺满柏油地面，整个街道仿佛只剩下了Galo和他自己的车，以及坐在他身边的不速之客。

终于，Lio直起身子，示意Galo停在一座高耸的公寓楼外。

夸张巨大的LOGO立于顶端，作为城市的核心，这座建筑的外饰将浮夸二字做到了极致。

三层高的围墙将整个公寓围在中间，galo将头伸了出去，为墙上密密麻麻的高压电网发出了一声感叹。

坐在副驾的Lio对富人们的奢侈兴致缺缺，他低着头，不断摆弄着手中的机器，但Gps和他的直觉都告诉他那三兄弟都在面前这高大建筑的里面。

多年的经验提醒他，这情况不太妙。

他的经验也从不出错。

“没有入内许可？”

与公寓的地段和房价相匹配的，门口的保安戴着墨镜穿着整齐，和围栏上的高压电网一样傲慢不近人情。

“也没有居住证，没有邀请者房号，只是搜查令？”

保安摘下漆黑的墨镜，扫视着Galo和Lio。他的眼睛内闪烁着不规律的红光，大概是用来判断来客种族的扫描。

“喂！那个跑进去的东西真的很危险的啦！”

Galo探出头据理力争，却被伸出的防暴杆抵在座位上。

“小子？你看到外面的墙和监视器了吗？跑进去？你以为这里的安保经费是开玩笑吗？”  
  
保安滑稽地低笑一声，又拨动了几个按钮，才伸出头看向副驾驶上的Lio.

“治安维持局的，想要进去，先给你的上司的上司打报告。”

“我知道了。”

Lio虚握着抵着Galo脖子的防暴杆，沉着声回答，在心里开始盘算别的入侵方式。  
  
伴随着一阵铃声，保安面前电脑屏幕亮起。

原来还高高在上的保安挑了挑眉，把注意力从身边的Galo和Lio身上移开，整了整领子，又拿起软布擦了擦墨镜，才按下按钮打开了视频。

“先生？我有什么可以帮您？”

但屏幕上只亮起了无情的NO SIGNAL标志。

“我有三个包裹，要送给现在在门口的治安维持局小朋友们。”

是经过技术处理的嗓音。

“还有一份口信：‘让虫子乱跑真的很恶心’。”

屏幕关闭，而那三个纸箱已经通过超高速电梯运输带落在了缠-Tech的头顶，机器甚至还贴心地给缠升级了个顶箱。  
  
Lio隔着打开的天窗戳开纸箱的底部，落下的触手昭告了它的身份。

“还要进吗？”  
  
“……不用了。”  
  
-

这是Galo在他的职业生涯里第一次收到这么多赏金。

接收了被不明人士打得半死不活的罗夏三兄弟，Galo恍恍惚惚地开着升级了顶箱的缠-Tech离开富人区，一路开到了治安维持局。

下了车，征用了Galo的金发警官只丢给他了一句都归你了就没有了踪影。

于是Galo抱着三个纸箱（里面都装着致命等级A的外星生物）走进了平时的交易大厅。

手续很顺利，三个大头娃娃被全身白大褂的研究者封进双层钢化玻璃制的观察箱。而在下一秒，Galo的手机就发出了清脆的收款声。

一万信用点，乘以三，已到账。

Galo揉着肩膀走出交付间，开始考虑起要去Lucia那休整缠-Tech的行程。

以后就要面对外星生物和异种族了，不带点热武器可说不过去。

交易大厅里只有三三两两的几个人。

正如之前叙述的，无论怎样，赏金猎人都算不上什么热门行业。只有一个靠在墙边的粉发女孩看到了从交付间走出的Galo，小跑两步走到了他的身边。

Aina，Galo的同行，比起Galo，她的日子过得相当滋润。

“嘿Galo！你终于通过审核啦？”

Galo奇怪地看向她，Aina才反应过来，将自己的手机屏幕亮到Galo面前，紫色的界面和Galo现在用的如出一辙。

少女点开顶栏的联络人，推荐者一览里赫然有Galo的头像。

“我早就和他们推荐了你，按照你的积累分数应该可以直接晋级到里方的。”

“但不知道为什么，卡你到了现在。”

-

“你的直觉再一次应验了。”

“是的……但是这很奇怪。我的直觉明明告诉我的是我应该和他一起搭档去追捕，而不是我在那个时刻应该去追捕。”

Lio低着头，他正坐在调整室的长凳上，灰色和浅紫的色调布满了不大的房间。浅蓝色的光从他头顶的灯管落下，刘海在脸上留下阴影。

“你是不是有点太依赖于你的直觉了？”

Heris操作着鼠标，在光屏上点点划划。

“‘燃烧者’很难进行复杂思考，我们只能依赖直觉而活。”

Lio抬起头，照在他身上的蓝色光正记录着他的认知过程。

Heris的食指滑动着滚轮。

图像被不断放大，连续的极短断层在蓝色的认知线上不断出现，而每一个断层都代表了Lio的意识消失了一段时间。这些意识的断层也使Lio拥有了强烈而正确的直觉。

燃烧者，意识就像是火焰一样跃动，带来了快速的反应能力，和更多的不可靠性。

“嗯，但是你有没有想过，你的直觉的结论是正确的，不过对直觉的理解——或者称为说明，是你自己主观的想法赋予的，因此产生了错位。”

“关于你的工作，仅仅遵循直觉就好。”

Heris结束了这一次的扫描，合上电脑，准备离开，罗夏三兄弟已经送到她的实验室，对她来说，接下来的重头戏在那边。

她作为普通人类的直觉告诉她，关于罗夏三兄弟，那个实验室公布出的资料不过只是冰山一角。

“你的建议很对，我会再考虑一下的。”

Heris离开调整室，关上了灯。

Lio独自坐在黑暗的房间中。

看着自己的手，他握拳，松开，再握拳。


	3. Chapter 3

-

时间，20点33分，地点，治安维持局分析中心。

Y4在培养液里沉浮着，它瞪着没有高光的眼睛，看着玻璃观察柜之外的一切。

“和那个非人确认过了，罗夏三兄弟在获得自由后第一件事就是前往他的公寓。”

Heris的同事递给Heris一杯咖啡。

“这是正常状况，罗夏拥有类似工蚁的激素驱动，他们会主动往优势基因浓度较高的区域移动。收集优势基因是他们的目标。”

Heris抿了一口咖啡，将注意力放在了Y4颤动着的细足上。那细足泡在浅黄色的培养液中，颤动着，一下又一下地轻轻敲击着玻璃。Heris知道，如果没有被束缚，这群生物一定会继续前赴后继，一次又一次地爬向优势基因浓度最高的地方。

他们是为此诞生的，他们是一群外星工蚁。

“监视等级S，全天必须同时有两位研究人员在场进行观察，无论是否在进行分析……上次看到监视等级S还是在研究那个非人的时候。”

站在Heris的同事站在她的身后，他翻阅着留存的实验数据，屏幕的蓝光照射在他脸上，让他的面容轮廓显得模糊不清。

“……唔，毕竟脱逃过一次，监视等级升为S我也能够理解。但Heris，为什么把他们取名为罗夏？在现有的数据里既没有提到他们与认知功能之间的联系，他们长得也太不罗夏……真可惜，第一次听说这些生物的名字时我还以为能看到不断变化的蝴蝶。”

“你的想象很浪漫，”Heris被同事的话逗笑了，她将咖啡放下，杯子和桌面敲击出声，“听说这个名字是他们自己选的。”

“抓周？来自中国的习俗？疯掉的研究者越来越多了。”

“也许是吧。”

Heris看向身边的电脑屏幕，不大的屏幕分着四格，里面是不同角度的罗夏静态照片。

实验室又更新了硬件吗，监控屏幕位置又换了……

Heris叹了口气。

-

时间，2点45分，地点，治安维持局分析中心。

啪——

咖啡杯跌落在地上的碎裂声在静谧的实验室内回荡。

Heris捂着嘴，看着屏幕上出现的字符。

“我是罗夏，请求交流。”

-

Galo和Aina在治安维持局的走廊上走着。

“已经通过了的话，要不要和Ignis先生说一下呢，办个庆祝会什么的。”

Aina伸了个懒腰。

“Ignis先生也是里方赏金猎人吗？”

“原来在你没有通过之前是必须保密的，现在既然你已经成为我们中的一员，那就没有问题了，”听到Galo的提问，Aina调低了耳机里音乐的音量，“我们同时认识的人的话……Ignis先生，Remi，Varys还有Lucia都是里方赏金猎人。因为里方的任务很多都需要多人的合作，所以我们算一个小团队……吧。”

“噢！原来如此。”

“里方追捕小队欢迎你哦，新人。”

“如果Lucia也是里方赏金猎人的话，我是不是可以让她给我的缠-Tech换个涂装。呃，不能暴露自己里方赏金猎人的身份的话……涂成The S 赏金猎人怎么样！或者The Great赏金猎人，Galo的G！”

“喂，你是不是有点得意忘形了？”

Aina扯下耳机，无奈地叉着腰瞪视着Galo。  
  
-

“喂，你是不是有点得意忘形了？”

Vulcan笑出自己标志性的尖牙，外骨骼机械发出响声，有压迫感的庞大身躯将光线挡住，阴影将Lio纤细的身形完全笼罩。

Lio蹙着眉头，没有回答。

“你忘记你的身份了？擅自将三流赏金猎人拉入里方？还去打扰最中心的大人们？”

“别跟我提什么你的直觉，连警犬都能安安分分地发挥自己的狗鼻子而不给别人添麻烦。你们这群非人连狗都比不上吗？”

下一秒，壮汉的侧脸就结结实实地挨了一拳。褐色皮肤不显青黑，但没几秒就肿起来的脸颊显示了刚刚的一拳力道不轻。

“……燃烧者是人类，更别给我拿狗来对比。”

Lio的声音低沉。

“哦？看起来有了个虚衔以后你膨胀了不少呢，连上司都敢顶撞了。”Vulcan一把掐上Lio的脸，黑色的外骨骼坚硬，巨大的握力将lio掐得生疼。但被挑衅了的壮汉没有停手的意思，掐着lio的手臂缓缓抬起，将对方整个人抬离地面。

“松……手……”

少年搭在外骨骼上的手青筋暴起，紫色眼睛眯起，却不服输地反瞪着Vulcan。

“喂！你在干什么！”

Galo的响亮吼声从不远处传来。

“喂，Galo。那是治安维持局的……”

Aina伸出手想要拦下冲上去的Galo。

“东洋有古话，饮其流者怀其源，这位小哥是让我加入里方的恩人。如果在恩人遇到麻烦的时候我光是看着不去帮忙，本大爷还是本大爷吗。”

“哦？我还以为是什么正义之士，原来是个三流赏金猎人啊。”

Vulcan手一松，Lio立刻从他的手中掉出，摔倒在地面上。

“喂，你这么说也太过分了，治安维持局里不是禁止斗殴的吗？”Aina小跑几步，跟着Galo冲上来顶上Vulcan，“这一点对你也是适用的吧。”

“真是多管闲事，这又不是斗殴，我不过是给不小心逾矩的下署一个警告而已。我个人是很珍惜下属的，毕竟追捕活动还是要靠他们完成的，对吧。”

Vulcan很无所谓地耸耸肩，露出一个笑容。

Lio捂着刺痛的部位，用尽全力不咳嗽出声。

他知道Vulcan从来没有把燃烧者这个群体当作人来看待，对Vulcan而言，他和他的小队不过只是一个衬手好用，成本低廉的用具罢了。

“明天照常上班，积压的单子还很多，你不会因为被我捏了一下，就去报什么工伤的吧。”  
  
“……我知道了。”


	4. Chapter 4

-

Ignis的据点是一栋三层楼高的旧式办公楼。

整个建筑鲜亮的橙色涂漆和入口铁门上的撞色涂鸦让人无法相信这是那位责任心十足的老牌赏金猎人的据点。但知晓Ignis生平的人就会理解这位前任消防队员对自己曾经职业的热爱。

至于不怎么尊重气氛的撞色涂鸦？哦，那是Lucia涂的。

Lio被Galo揽着肩膀走上两层楼梯，才见到了Galo口中“友善，可爱，迷人”的人们。

过于热情的赏金猎人在找茬的Vulcan离开后就主动表示要进一步的报恩，方式是让被恶意刁难的可怜警官心情好起来，于是Lio就被强行带到了这“Galo升职庆祝会”现场。

由于事出突然和过去穷酸生涯累积的习惯，这场给Galo的庆祝会非常简陋，没有气球和拉花，也没有蛋糕和红酒。不过是一群人聚在据点不大的客厅里，就着附近便利店买来的各种零食喝上一点碳酸饮料而已。

……

“总之……这就是我人生中继在Kray老大之后的第二位大恩人。”

说实话，这还是Lio第一次遇到像Galo一样感性而多话的男人，为此他检查了三遍刚刚对方喝下去的饮料里到底含不含酒精。

Lio正坐在沙发中间，面前是低矮的茶几，上面摆满了拆开的零食和空罐，Galo在三步开外，正在回忆自己幼年遭受过的火灾。

Lucia像是有预见一般早早地离了席在一边的操作台上给缠-Tech换上新的涂装，Ignis和Remi都借口出去呼吸新鲜空气，只有敦厚的Varys和Aina才留在大厅，和Lio一起听着Galo夸张地鼓吹Kray在他幼年遇难时宛如天神下凡一样的身姿。

Lio本人并不算八卦，更对别人的幼年阴影没什么兴趣，只不过对方在述说过去的过程中时不时带一句对他的夸赞让他不好意思就此离场。

当然，他认识对方口中的Kray，一只吸血鬼，因为曾经挽救过人类的生命而被鉴定成有人性的非人，从此以后仕途亨畅。同样时常被排除在人类之外的Lio在更早一点的时候嫉妒过Kray，但他也没想到现在的他会遇到那个幸存者，还成了继Kray之后的第二大恩人。

“在加入里方之后，我才知道这个世界是如此的危险。我一定会努力工作，绝对不让这些外星人啊魔鬼啊乱七八糟的东西影响Kray老大的安全。”Galo很豪气地捶了捶胸膛。

“他救了我的命，现在是我回馈他的时刻。”

……

Lio喝了一口碳酸饮料，不知道是否应该告诉Galo他心中的普通人类Kray才是城市中最危险的非人之一。

“可是Kray本身就是吸血鬼。”

敦厚的Varys没有注意到身边Lio和Aina的不自然，但很明显的是，他觉得Galo在晋升入里方以后也该对自己的通讯录进行一次更新。

“还有，不止是Kray，其实Lucia是女巫。我是狼人。Ignis先生也不是人类，但是他没有说过自己的种族。”

“……呃……哈？”

壮汉的话语让刚刚还豪气十足的蓝发青年愣在了原地。Galo的下巴几乎落到地上，花了几秒重启刚刚罢工的大脑，Galo艰难地转过头看向在操作台旁的娇小少女，又使劲揉了揉眼睛。

“对，”对于Galo的反应，Lucia只是无所谓地抬起左手摆了摆，右手依旧不停地在键盘上敲打，“我是女巫，之前一直瞒着你抱歉啦。”

“可是女巫为什么要做机械师……”

明明对于女巫来说，只要短短念一句话，就能让缠-Tech整体换新，而且纯天然无污染。

“本来女巫的超能力就是通过组织特定语序的语言来使用异空间能量，本质上和程序员一脉相承，上起手来很快，而且Lucia天生是女巫，自然会觉得机械师这个身份更有趣。”

似乎是察觉到Galo已经消停下来，Remi和Ignis推开阳台门回到了大厅。面对Lio的疑问，Remi推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，替Galo和Lio解决了疑惑。

“就像是对我们来说使用魔法更有趣一样。”Aina嚼巴完最后一口零食，点点头附和了Remi。

在获得解答后，Galo很快把刚才的震惊抛在脑后，大大咧咧地坐回沙发上揽过Lio的肩，朝着Remi露出一个爽朗的微笑：“说起来，这位治安维持局的小哥也是非人哦。要不要来猜一下他的种族？”

“在治安维持局工作的话，只会是燃烧者吧。哼，完全没有可猜性。”

一秒说出正确答案，Remi的笑容意义明确：这是他的完美胜利。

“欸？为什么这么说？”Galo看向Remi，再一次感受到自己在节奏之外。

“因为治安维持局是人类组织起来维持人类自己的安危的组织。所以他们只能接受人类供职。”Ignis抱臂。

“而燃烧者严格来说不是非人，Galo”，Lio低下头，看着地面，“没有生殖隔离，没有特殊器官，没有超能力。只是直觉敏锐于常人，同时，这不是由于生理结构导致的。”

“没错，燃烧者是人类，”Lucia嘬完了碳酸饮料，最后补上了一句。

入职以来难得听见的承认，但却没让Lio的心情好上一分。

他们既不被人类视为人类，也不被非人视为非人。

Lio站起身，虽然他能感受到这群赏金猎人的善意，但他们和治安维持局里的那些一样，和Lio终究不是一路人。

Galo也是，虽然他知道对方的名字，但他们究其根本，不过是今天中午才刚刚认识的点头之交。

“很高兴认识你们，但是我明天还要上班，所以先走了。”

看着金发青年的身影消失在门口，Lucia用肘子戳戳Galo。

“……好像我们说错话了。”

“嗯，是啊。”

据点的头头，老牌赏金猎人Ignis点了点头，为年轻人们的莽撞盖下了定论。


	5. Chapter 5

-

摩登城市的天空在夜晚也不黑暗，各种灯光将低空的云染成紫色。

Lio走在街道上，原来还充斥着庞杂念头的大脑在被外面的凉风吹过后清醒了不少。

有什么事将要发生。很远的地方正在进行一起抢劫案。现在去买一盒冰激凌。有什么事将要发生。打开手机接单。不妙的事情正在发生。向左靠一点，真的，向左靠。

Lio晃晃脑袋，企图甩开在自己脑袋里作响的话语。但他的身体依旧顺从向左走了两步，避开了从高处跌下来的一个花盆。

又走到一个路口，Lio从裤袋里掏出手机。

时间是20点35分，严格来说不算晚，他甚至还来得及去治安维持局宿舍附近的甜点屋买剩下的打折面包。

一个来电打断了Lio的胡思乱想。

“BOSS，你在宿舍吗？”

电话来自Gueira，Lio的下属，同为燃烧者的他并不在乎年纪的差异，相当敬重Lio这个队长。

“没有，我在外面。”

“我感觉有很糟糕的事情发生了。BOSS你也有这样的感觉吗？”

男人的声音带着焦躁，Lio点点头，但又随即意识到他们正在通话，Gueira并不能看到自己的动作。他深深地叹了口气，决心彻底将刚刚的橙色三层办公楼和蓝发男人全部丢到脑后去，继续自己作为治安维持局第二小队队长的正常生活。

“不妙的事情正在发生，但，地点未知，事件未知，是这样吗？”

Lio的直觉同样在大声告诉他事情不妙，他按了按太阳穴，尽力用语言描述他的感受。  
  
“是。”Gueira的嗓音中带上了些许轻松，想必和Lio直觉一致的事实让他宽慰了不少。

Lio停下脚步，但不断袭来的危机感让他无法进入任何正常的思考。

“……”

他的手下意识地摸上了衣襟的口袋，意识到自己动作的那个瞬间Lio像是触电一般瞬间将手握紧。

Lio本人对这个手段一向保持着相当消极的态度，不过他衣进口袋里的东西确实能够在此刻帮助他。

“别担心，Gueira。等我回来，我们和Meis再一起讨论一下。”

Lio挂断了电话。

衣襟上的口袋的扣子因为不常使用而比其他地方的难解开得多。Lio艰难地伸进食指，将里面的铝箔包装抠出来。

撕开包装，硬币大小的紫色药片躺在了Lio的手心。

咀嚼片，水果味，兴奋剂，来自天使对治安维持局的独家技术支持。

“燃烧者的意识波动是固定的，通过使用兴奋剂增加专注力会有利于燃烧者进行复杂思考，但是，容易产生依赖。”

那是Heris在当时对Lio说的话。

-

这是Lio第一次和Heris见面。

严格来说，这场会面的时机不怎么样，Lio才满十三岁，刚刚由于在学校里斗殴并把两个同学送进医院而被治安维持局收押，带离父母身边。

初次远离家庭庇佑的Lio像是一只过于敏感的幼狼，没有余韵去好好梳理自己的毛发，只是单单朝着每一个靠近他的人龇牙。

“尽管这款兴奋剂是由最近科技研发出的产品，在药理上没有任何副作用，但我依旧要提醒你，你是燃烧者，是高危人群。”

Heris把药片放在Lio的面前，推了推眼镜，平板的语调仿佛在念什么说明书。

下一秒，铝箔包装就在空中划出一条银色的抛物线，落在了羁押室的角落里。  
  
“我不是什么会在半夜举着刀跑到父母床边的反社会分子，也不是什么控制不住自己的怪物。”

尽管身处于治安维持局的羁押室，但Lio有属于自己的矜傲，他知道自己是谁，也知道自己行为的底线在哪里。学校和治安维持局里的这些家伙对他的看法简直就是彻头彻尾的侮辱。

“我是Lio。”

“我明白，Lio，你不是怪物，你是‘燃烧者’。”

Lio不成熟，Heris在那时也不过只是顶着天才名头的科研打杂工。

治安维持局的分析中心一向盛产重度研究者。四体不勤五谷不分的他们一听说要和不良少年打交道就纷纷找借口跑路。推来推去，这活就落在了初来乍到的Heris身上。

Lio并不属于Heris的研究对象范畴之内。这位年轻学者的主要领域是生命科学，和心理学差了八个台阶。

但好在分析中心工作的研究者因为硬性规定不得不什么都会一点，尤其是必修科目认知心理学，必修的理由很简单。如果光是一次和天使或者恶魔的谈话就会弄疯一个研究者的话，治安维持局很快就可以闭门大吉。

虽然技术上没有难题，但早年的研究领域让Heris本人也偏离了正常的人类感情不少。

比如她就这么一个人去了Lio的羁押室，然后直接对上炸着毛的十三岁的Lio。

Heris看着面前的小孩把自己给的药片甩出去，也没在意自己是单独在羁押室里和对方谈话，直接当Lio的面站起来，背过身，走了几步到角落，捡起了铝箔包装着的药片，再一次放到少年的面前。

“很多燃烧者为了掩盖自己的身份不断使用兴奋剂。对于他们来说被别人认出自己比其他的事情更可怕，因此对兴奋剂产生了依赖性。这份依赖性并非是基于人体生物结构的改变，而是基于心理的畸变。”

“尽管没有生理成瘾性，但我必须事先提示你这些风险，这是我的职责。”

“燃烧者不是怪物，也不会变成怪物。”

Lio记得Heris说的话，也还记得自己当时盯了多久的桌面。

那剂药片就在桌上，银色的铝箔纸在他视野的正中间。

直觉像是一枚铜锣一样在Lio的体内敲得震天响，催促他去试试看这无害的却又能帮助他的东西，Lio忍耐了很久很久，才终于伸出手把那枚药片握进手里。

接着他抬起头，看向面前的粉发学者。

“……能不能告诉我，‘燃烧者’是怎么样的存在？”

-

燃烧者是怎么样的存在，现在已经不再是Lio一个人的问题，但现在的他依旧不喜欢使用兴奋剂。

对于Lio来说，这是一种逃避，他不喜欢从燃烧者们的宿命里逃出。他是燃烧者，他更喜欢用燃烧者的方式解决问题。

但Lio还有另外一个身份，他是治安维持局第二小队的队长。

不管这个队长是不是虚衔，他都有责任保护自己的下属。

紫色药片被放进口中。

天使的独家口味果然很甜。

Lio咀嚼着，准备在明天见Heris时跟她提出在咀嚼片里加点柠檬酸的宝贵意见。  



	6. Chapter 6

-

人们应该知道……快乐，喜悦，笑和运动，以及悲伤，痛苦，沮丧和哀恸，都来自脑而非其他任何地方……因为这个器官，我们变得疯狂和错乱，畏惧和恐怖在白昼或者夜晚攻击我们。我们做梦，不时走神，关心不该关心的事情，忽略当下的状况，变得颓废和笨拙。

我们承受的所有这些都是出自于大脑，当它不再健康。——《论圣病》

-

Lio第二天来到治安维持局时，获得的第一个通知就是他的跟踪研究者换人了。Heris在昨晚受到了罗夏三兄弟的认知攻击，罗夏外逃，heris失聪。

他的直觉如此之快就应了真。

治安维持局的观察室今天围满了人。

巨大的夹层玻璃隔开了观察室的内外，高亮度的白炽灯从顶部射下白光，将这空旷室内的一切整个突显。

Aina坐在黑色的长凳上，对着她的姐姐担心地哭泣。而另一边，粉发学者对身边的一切置若罔闻，仅仅只是坐着并注视着前方，仿佛在阅读着什么。

观察室外的黑暗大厅中，人们三两成群地在窃窃私语。但分离不出语句的人声对于Lio来说更接近于噪音。他驻立在玻璃前，只能看到Aina一张一合的嘴和汇在下颚要落不落的眼泪。

看着一直以来陪伴自己的人变成这样。茫然感席卷了Lio，让他四肢的触感都迟钝了下来。

“Lio·Fotia。”  
“我是你的新任跟踪研究者，Kray，也是罗夏三兄弟新任的搜捕官。”

有人喊了他的名字。Lio转过头去，看到了Kray。  
  
这位立在Lio面前的吸血鬼倒是和他在宣传片里的形象如出一辙，富有力量感的躯体因为得体的衣物而削弱了几分攻击性，一丝不苟的发型和温和的礼节确实不会让人感到排斥。

“Heris身上发生了什么？”

“这就是你的第一个问题吗？”Kray背着手，和Lio一起看向了观察室内的Heris，“她的大脑在物理层面受到了攻击，发生了一些改变。”

治安维持局里的每个人都对认知学有一定了解，对他们来说，克苏鲁文化中轻易让普通人疯狂的不可名状之物不过是理解世界真相的入学门槛。而脑内的不同区域在个人意识组成方面发挥的功用也早已不再是秘密。

袭击事件发生第二天的现在，Heris的意识世界早已经被模拟了出来，在公用设备上供人查阅。

“从Heris现在的视角中看来，她的时间依旧停留在昨日的午夜，而她正在做的事是观察电脑上的画面。”

Heris确实表情恬静，还时不时捂住嘴打两个哈欠。

“但昨晚的录像显示她一边说着要更新一边打开了关押罗夏三兄弟的观察柜。目前为止她的自我认知模型中完全没有任何违和。不存在任何强加的自愿意识，但罗夏就是这么控制了她。”  
  
Lio抿住唇，他突然意识到为什么现在的Heris不在研究所的调整室而在治安维持局内的公开观察室里了。

“要知道，对于大脑这种精密的器官来说，这不是仅仅在物理层面上改变了几个神经环路这么简单。”  
  
“不……等一下……”

Lio打断了Kray的话语，尽管作为身为Heris好友的他对于这个问题有些难以启齿，但现在也不是讲究礼节的时间。

“既然在上一个实验室里，罗夏杀了二十三个研究者，但为什么这一次仅仅只是控制了Heris？”  
  
吸血鬼顿了顿，Lio从这短暂的沉默中感到了这个问题不是对方认定中的“需要共享的情报”。但对方还是开了口向他解释。  
  
“因为效率。”  
“你能够理解吗，这是公认不变的准则。达成目标的时间越长，目标越难以达成。如果你需要在一个陌生且有很多阻挡物的地区狩猎，最好的方法是在目标出现时就紧其不放，在最短时间内咬断它的喉咙。”

玻璃的反光照出了非人的脸，Kray的声音很低……让Lio有种他不是在解释而是在教授狩猎技巧的错觉。

“换句话说，就是罗夏三兄弟为了在短时间内达成某个目标放弃了其他的策略，而同样的事实表明，对他们来说，控制Heris比杀死Heris更经济。”  
  
罗夏三兄弟，不存在大脑也不存在高级思维的这种外星工蚁，究竟是什么原因导致他们不但能够在短时间内完成如此精细的手术，甚至可以让他们判定这比杀死一个人更加经济。

“哪怕是治安维持局目前的技术，要做到完全控制某人也会留下痕迹，更别提动用的人力物力。认知上的违和感是受控者挣脱脑部控制的重要途经，所以……局内非常在意罗夏三兄弟，和Heris。”

也就是说，如果抓不回罗夏三兄弟，Heris就是唯一的受试者。

Lio猛地抬起头，看向Kray。面前的非人依旧是那副温和守礼的样子，微眯起的眼睛让Lio看不到他真正的眼神。

“不用担心，正是因为重视，才让我来协助你们一起追捕罗夏三兄弟，”像是想要缓和气氛一般，Kray又开口了，他的嘴角勾起一个很微小的弧度，将表达的含义恰如其分地维持在了安抚上，“虽然也可以目前就启动对Heris的研究，但局内还是不想失去Heris那么优秀的研究者。”  
  
“……好吧。”Lio将目光收回，看向观察室内泛着光的地面，“期限呢？”  
  
“最多七十一个小时二十八分钟，但这不是局内给的时间，而是罗夏给的。”  
  
-  
  
Kray没留多久便离开了，看着吸血鬼的背影逐渐离去，Lio才发现自己的肌肉因为长时间的紧绷传来一阵阵酸痛，后背上的衣物更是被冷汗浸得湿透。  
  
对天敌的生理性畏惧……他提了提衬衫的肩膀，好让衣服和肌肤分离。  
  
无论社会如何发展，关系再怎么转变，刻在基因里的东西都没办法被这套“文明”所欺骗。

吸血鬼捕食人类，是掠食人类的生物。

或多或少，那只吸血鬼在刚刚也一定感受到了撕裂周围人们的欲望。  
  
Lio无法简单地信任Kray，而从刚刚的谈话中看来，那个非人也没准备把事情全盘托出。

但唯一的一点一致的，是他们共同的目标就是抓回罗夏兄弟，越快越好。这不仅仅是为了Heris，也是为了阻止其他即将发生的……糟糕的事。  
  
Lio缓缓吐出一口气，最后看了一眼Heris，转身离开大厅。  
  



	7. Chapter 7

-  
上午10点24分，距离最后期限还有七十一个小时四分钟。  
  
砰的一声，办公室门被撞开，第二小队鲜少有人光顾的办公室里闯来了一个不速之客。  
  
Lio抬起头，Galo正大踏步走进来。  
  
看着赏金猎人拧在一起的蓝色眉毛，Lio忍住扶额的欲望，第一次在心里责怪起自己的直觉。  
  
而另一边，Galo也很震惊于自己知晓的消息。  
  
虽然金发的警官一再强调过罗夏三兄弟有多么危险，但Galo对他们的印象始终停留在“长得蔫蔫巴巴的大头娃娃身上”。所以，当看到Aina坐在他面前失声痛哭时，他还有一秒不真实感。  
  
“Aina的姐姐被袭击了是怎么回事？听说和我们昨天的罗夏三兄弟有关？”  
  
“如你所见，Heris在昨晚受到了罗夏的认知攻击，罗夏三兄弟逃跑，下落不明。但没有问题，你的赏金任务已经完成，这些信用点也不会退还。治安维持局会处理这件事的后续，不用担心。”  
  
Lio开口，他不准备继续和Galo纠缠，他只是被自己随便牵扯起来的无关人士，而这种案件总是不关普通的基准人类什么事。  
  
Heris作为一个有着丰富外星生物处理经验的专家都受到了攻击……很明显，治安维持局严重低估了那三只长相无害的外星工蚁的危险性。再加上那只空降的吸血鬼搜捕队长，麻烦事已经够多。  
  
Lio在此刻顿了一下，他突然想起来面前的基准人类还是那只吸血鬼的粉丝。  
  
“治安维持局会处理这件事的后续……也就是说你还要继续搜捕罗夏三兄弟。”但出乎他预料的，面前的有着蓝色头发的高个子远比Lio想象中的灵敏，他直接点出了重点，“我要参与。”  
  
“你不能，你的权限不够。”  
“我必须去。”  
  
Galo一字一顿，这让Lio注意到了他的脸色，赏金猎人此时的神情沉郁而严肃。  
  
他也没有Lio想象中那么轻浮。  
  
Lio抿住了唇，从今天的早上开始，不，从获知Heris的噩耗开始，他的直觉就像是抛弃他了一般离他而去，他盯着Galo的脸，却不知道该用什么语句继续劝阻对方。  
  
“Heris受到了袭击，而她是这方面领域的专家。Galo，罗夏三兄弟很危险，比一开始我告诉你的要危险得多。”  
  
“但我不能不去。”  
“我知道了那个东西伤害了我朋友的姐姐而且正在逍遥法外，甚至我还领了属于他们的赏金。”  
“我接到那个赏金任务时我便是当事人之一，我没办法什么都不管。”  
  
Galo的话语让Lio动摇了，同样常年负责追捕各种危险生物的他很能理解现在Galo的心情。  
  
思考良久后，Lio还是松了口。  
  
“……随便你。反正我没资格管赏金猎人，也没法控制他们出现在什么地方，你自己想好就行。”  
  
他立起身，但一个拳头出现在了他胸前的半空中。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“来碰个拳吧，”蓝发的赏金猎人的性子明显比Lio豪爽得多，他咧开了嘴，朝着Lio比划了一下，“现在我们又是搭档了，警官。别皱着你的眉头，相信我，在抓捕东西方面，本大爷可是天生的猎手。”   
  
“哼……我们可不是搭档，别忘了，你是编外人员。”  
  
Lio这么说着，却伸手和Galo轻轻碰了下拳。  
  
-  
  
“老大，来看这个。”  
  
上午11点20分，一道人声打破了治安维持局第二小队办公室内难得的平静。  
  
Meis将报告页面连个点开，排在屏幕上展示给Lio。  
  
这是昨晚发生异常失踪事件的报告，鉴于这是一个种族混杂的城市，人们突然的失踪其实在这座城市里并不少见，在Lio带着情报回来前，Meis只是将其当作某些不安分的异教徒例行的献祭事件而没有特意排序。  
  
但在知道罗夏三兄弟逃逸后，结合失踪案件的位置与时间，Meis一边咀嚼着兴奋剂，一边成功把几个不对劲的报告排成了号。  
  
“20点40分，距离研究所直线距离五十米的小巷子……”  
“21点08分，距离前一个地点七百米……”  
“22点01分……有两个这样的失踪案？”  
  
Lio打开旁边电脑的屏幕，将时间和地点一一在地图上标注出来。毫无疑问，就和Kray前面说的一样，罗夏三兄弟彻底放弃了隐匿的策略。将这些案件连起来，甚至可以直接画出他们在昨晚的逃逸路线。  
  
没有被吸血鬼点拨过的Meis撑住了下巴，罗夏三兄弟在这次抓捕前后的行为和策略大相径庭。不需要燃烧者的直觉辅助，他已经感到了不对劲。  
  
“BOSS，这是怎么回事？”Gueira直接把疑问问出了口。  
  
“他们的目标明确了，于是放弃了隐匿而追求速度。Meis，把受害者的信息调出来，看看有什么共同点，第三起案件发生的地点是在商业街上，那么多人里为什么就挑中了那个受害者。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
治安维持局的硬件设备依旧发挥着它应有的效率，很快，受害者们之间唯一的共同点出来了。  
  
无一例外，他们都是燃烧者。  
  
这个认识让在场的所有人心都沉到了谷底。  
  
我就知道那个非人隐瞒了什么，Lio默默地在心里想着。  
  
就在几人之间陷入了某种沉默，一份系统内邮件的提示音打破了治安维持局第二小队办公室里的僵硬气氛。  
  
是Kray发来的。  
  
邮件的内容很简短。  
  
“调查的重点不是发生了什么，而是为什么罗夏三兄弟要这么干。”  
  
“这封邮件是……”  
  
“是我们的暂时的新上司，Kray发来的。没错，就是Galo你崇拜的那只吸血鬼。他现在总负责罗夏三兄弟的追捕工作。”  
  
“他的话是什么意思，在安慰我们吗？”  
  
又一封邮件。  
  
“罗夏三兄弟在捕猎燃烧者时会分开寻找不同的目标，今天下午我想要看到其中一只出现在我名下的实验室里。”  
  
“这个情报没有出现在任何有关于罗夏三兄弟的资料里。”Meis沉声提醒到周边的人。  
  
“相信他，”Lio说，“不要用人类的思维去理解对方，吸血鬼总是知道。”  
  



	8. Chapter 8

-  
  
[缠-tech]在临海高架上飞驰着。  
  
Lucia在昨晚还是没有抵挡住Galo芝士零食大礼包的诱惑，用魔咒给Galo的爱车上了新的涂装。中午的高架上本没什么车，让这辆橙蓝撞色的越野显得更加扎眼起来。  
  
和[缠-tech]同样扎眼的，还有驶在他前方的三辆摩托。  
  
黑色的影子，黑色的摩托，黑色的骑手。  
  
和仿佛全身都在反射阳光的鲜亮涂装越野比起来，这三辆摩托更像是没能被白天填补的黑夜。造型前卫的车身上，能看到暗灰色的治安维持局的LOGO正打在侧面。  
  
这个城市里暴走族可不少，但和常见的那些摩托相反，三辆摩托都很安静。[缠-tech]经过了Lucia的保养已经不会再发出那种上了年纪的引擎声，但开在它前面的三辆摩托甚至连轮胎和地面摩擦的细碎声音都很轻微。他们很安静，安静得像是一个东洋古老的职业，忍者。  
  
[缠-tech]内，Galo把着方向盘，从他的车窗望出去时刚好可以看到Lio的后背。  
  
这位年轻的金发警官总是容易给他一种小个子的印象，但这么平视过去时，可以发现他背脊的线条矫健，纤长的身体中收敛着不容忽视的力量，仿佛一把收在鞘中的武士刀一般。  
  
骑手一动腰部，黑色的摩托像是有生命的物体一般朝着右方的岔路奔去。Galo注意到，Lio的骑手服和摩托的暗处在动作时露出了内里的蓝紫色荧光涂装。  
  
没想到你的品味还挺酷的。  
  
为了防止眼前这位‘不怎么好说话的’警官炸毛，Galo无声地咧开嘴笑了。  
  
“虽然不是明确的方位，但是我们三个人同时感觉是这附近。”  
  
Lio的声音从广播里模模糊糊地传出，Galo直起身子，伸手转动着车内广播的旋钮好让自己不错过任何信息，超年限服役的广播里电流音滋滋地响起。  
  
“快到了，准备好。”  
  
嗯。  
  
看着面前加速飞驰向前冲去的摩托，Galo在心里呼应着，脚下一踩油门，[缠-tech]也同样加速，跟上了三位忍者的脚步。  
  
-  
  
水泥地面上横七竖八地躺着七八个人，他们无神的眼睛半睁着。整个室内无声无息，只有随着呼吸而起伏的胸膛证明这些并非什么尸体，而全是活着的人类。  
  
他们的身份就是那些被罗夏攻击，失踪在了街上的燃烧者。  
  
如果愿意把视线放低，可以看到在失去意识的燃烧者们脑袋下方都枕着一段树根样的触手。这些触手向中间汇聚，成为一根粗壮的主根。我们已经介绍过的罗夏三兄弟里最小的一只，Y4，便是这根触手的拥有者。而更大的两只则用他们的触手伸进Y4那显得像是头部的部分里。  
  
昏迷的燃烧者们和罗夏三兄弟仿佛一个闭环的系统。  
  
谁也不知道什么事正在这静默的系统里发生。  
  
-  
  
正午的阳光因为时间的流动而偏过一个角度，从仓库狭窄的顶窗里小小地投下一个发亮的光块。  
  
Lio停下了摩托，抬起头，他很确定罗夏三兄弟就在面前的仓库里。  
  
被安装在摩托把手附近的搭扣被一一拨开，金发警官从自己的爱车里面取出配备的枪支和其他的工具。  
  
他们就在你面前的仓库里面……但别带枪，也别带其他有杀伤力的武器。  
  
Lio的直觉又开始嗡嗡作响。  
  
不，你必须带枪，你需要东西防身……别带有杀伤力的武器。  
  
矛盾的感觉充斥了大脑，Lio看向Meis和Gueira，但他们却似乎没能理解Lio的眼神。Gueira疑惑地出了声：“BOSS？”  
  
“你们有感觉到什么吗？”  
“没有，BOSS。”  
  
Gueira回答得爽快，Meis也点点头。Lio停下了动作，这倒没什么特别。在被治安维持局收编之前，Heris就提过他的意识的跃动比其他燃烧者更为活跃，虽然会有更多直觉的提示，但也会有更多的干扰。  
  
现在只有他自己有这种感觉，也就是他需要自己做一个决定。  
  
两秒后,Lio配好了手中的枪支。  
  
“Meis，Gueira，带这个。”  
  
来自地狱的技术支持，喷出的业火只会将对象囚禁在特定的空间内，绝不在物理层面上损害一点对方。Lio扣动扳机，朝着附近的草叶试验了一下，满意地看着火苗热烈而温顺地缠绕在叶子上。  
  
而另一边，Galo刚好下车，看完整个Lio试枪的动作。他吞咽了下口水，忍住想要伸出手触摸那些叶子的欲望。在短短几天内Galo的世界被拓宽太多了。他觉得哪怕现在整个城市变成一艘宇宙飞船说要进行空间跃迁，他都不会感到有什么奇怪。  
  
“Galo，我的枪给你用。”   
  
Galo愣愣伸手，这支他还在暗中眼馋的枪已经落入了他的手中。  
  
“欸，这把枪可以给我？！”  
  
Galo发誓自己的脸现在已经完全涨红了，这不奇怪，赏金猎人永远会为最新式的，从未见过的武器而肾上腺素飙升。  
  
“这把枪是地狱的技术，喷出来的是业火。可以对目标进行空间固定，你就简单理解为定身就好。没有什么实际的杀伤力。”  
  
Galo低下头，坚硬而黑色的把手上有着浅淡却复杂的纹路，不知是时间久远还是常常使用，整个触感非常的温润。和握着普通的枪支不同，Galo甚至有着自己正握着某种活物的错觉。  
  
但是，不知道因为何种原因，这感觉对Galo来说刚刚好。  
  
“其他的操作基本上和正常的冲锋枪类似，你会操作吧。”  
  
-  
  
如果说三天前有人告诉Galo这个世界中天使和恶魔都真实存在的，而且他还会去拼了命追捕已经杀了二十三个人的外星人，Galo一定会建议对方去看看精神科再回来和他说话。  
  
但现在他正握着地狱出品的枪支，跟着三个自称燃烧者的变种人（不知道他们乐不乐意自己被这么称呼）警察，走在港湾仓库狭窄的走廊里。  
  
临海湾的仓库似乎没什么照明需求，在白天的仓库内也是阴暗一片。  
  
但透过不干不净的玻璃，Galo已经看到了，躺在地面上的人们，还有在他们中间的，罗夏三兄弟。  
  
他握紧了枪支。


	9. Chapter 9

-  
  
虽然长相和性子都很相当豪放，但Galo毫无疑问是一个老练的赏金猎人。  
  
赏金猎人的第一信条：尽可能的了解你的猎物。  
  
Galo不是毛头小子，也不会在这种地方上跌跤。此刻，他正趴卧在距离地面三层楼的楼梯拐角旁，透过铁质栏杆的缝隙注视着地上的罗夏。  
  
Y4，Y1，Y6。  
  
Galo可以从头部的形态上将罗夏的三个个体一一认出，这些个体代号是从那个被罗夏毁灭的实验室继承下来的。  
  
Lio不在他的身边，在刚刚观测到罗夏和其他燃烧者连成一起时，Lio果断放弃了将罗夏整个用业火进行空间固定然后一起运出的战略。  
  
“虽然可以理解成空间固定，但是毕竟这是地狱的业火，事实上，这些业火会给没有经过认知训练的普通人带来严重的认知损伤……我不能冒这个险。”  
  
于是新方案变成了燃烧者们在下方引诱罗夏三兄弟其中的一只出去，而外星生物门外汉Galo则担当了行动失败时的保险栓，当有意外的情况发生时，用业火暂时封住分离出的罗夏的行动，让Lio他们能够全身而退。  
  
而曾经追捕人类逃犯时常用的安全绳和钩爪现在也一如既往地好用。以防万一，Galo检查了一下自己腰部的搭扣。这些装备可以让Galo直接从这个楼梯拐角跃下去，这样他只需要两分钟就能到约定的地点。  
  
等待的时间仿佛减速了一般变得漫长。  
  
终于，Y1缓缓移动起来，置入Y4的触手一根根抽出。然后向着室外一步步爬去。  
  
伴随着Y1离开视线，Galo一直悬着的心微微放松了下来。  
  
下一秒，耳麦中传出了Lio的声音。  
  
“Galo！”  
  
赏金猎人的身体远比他的脑子动得快，等Galo反应过来的时候，他早已立在了仓库的水泥地面上，手部和腿部都因为他那不讲理的动作被绳索磨得生疼，但来不及检查自己，Galo端着枪冲了出去。  
  
工厂外的空地上，Gueira和Meis正眼睁睁看着面前的一切发生，地狱的业火正在他们身上燃烧，让他们连一根手指都没法移动。  
  
他们的眼中绝望的情绪正在蔓延。  
  
中午时刻的阳光对于刚刚蹲守在阴暗仓库内的Galo太过刺眼，但下一秒，他就看到了那位金发警官，Lio正侧对着他，手中怀抱着Y1。  
  
鲜红的血液一滴一滴从Lio的下颚落下，滴在Y1的身体上，渗进它外皮的皱纹里。  
  
Lio的脑袋，已经Y1身下伸出的触手贯穿了。  
  
Galo扣动手里的扳机，蓝紫色的业火将Y1和Lio一起吞噬于其中。  
  
-  
  
“长官，天使的特别使用准许已经批下来了。”  
  
治安维持局隶属研究所的B座10楼，高挑的秘书轻轻敲开门，低声对坐在办公室中央的吸血鬼说到。  
  
“嗯，我知道了。让智天使在平时接待赏金猎人的第三交易大厅待命。”  
  
“好的。”秘书点点头，门被小心地合上，发出咔嗒一声。  
  
Kray缓缓地立起了身，走到角落的衣帽架旁，取下白色大褂，治安维持局隶属研究者才有资格拥有的制服。  
  
吸血鬼的唇角朝下，紧紧地绷着。  
  
-  
  
今天赏金猎人的交易大厅气氛格外不同，针对一般赏金猎人的交易暂时停止，而早早就有工作人员搭起了白色的临时隔间。  
  
Galo来不及好好停车，只是把[缠-tech]往大厅门口随便一摆便拉开车门准备找人求助。  
  
“Galo。”  
  
Kray立在[缠-tech]边，出声喊住了直接往里冲的Galo。  
  
“噢，Kray老大，你是来帮忙的？”  
  
“我本来就是这次行动的总负责人，带着Lio跟我来，医疗已经准备好了。另外两个暂时不用管了，会有其他人处理他们的。”  
  
在业火的禁锢下，Lio依旧维持着怀抱着Y1的姿势，Galo小心翼翼地将他从[缠-tech]的后座上抱起来，跟在了Kray的身后。  
  
大厅里的白色的隔间只把门打开不大的一条缝，Galo小心翼翼地将Lio送进去。

从隔间里退出，Galo在赏金猎人的交易大厅里随便找了个位置坐下了。  
  
这个交易大厅和Galo的职业生涯紧密相连，Galo曾无数次靠在这附近的椅子上和自己抓来的偷儿没有边际地聊着天，等待着上方屏幕的叫号，也曾在攒钱买[缠-tech]前，在这里打过地铺。  
  
手掌和绳子摩擦出的伤口隐隐刺痛，Galo向上望去，暖黄色的顶灯依旧是熟悉的亮度，饮水机边的绿植也还是老样子，只有行走在里面的人变了，对于表方赏金猎人的认知过滤已经对Galo关闭。这个世界真正的样子浮出了水面。  
  
一个人坐在熟悉的大厅里，看着一个一个走过自己的异形，Galo第一次感觉到自己真正和过去的生活做了离别。  
  
而带给他这次离别的人此刻就在离他五米远的白色隔间里，生死未卜。  
  
一个人可以在被捅穿了头颅之后还能活下来吗?Galo不知道，他希望这个世界比他想象的还要神奇，但是却又给了他新的问题。这样的治愈又代表了什么呢？他会看到一个新装了机械头颅的Lio吗？还是说从此以后Lio只能以电子幽灵的身份活在一些机器里？  
  
各种漫画的情节杂乱地出现在了Galo的脑海里，但他却不排斥，他在过去看过的所有小说电影里寻找，仿佛如果他找到了一个方法，就能把Lio完好无缺地带回现实。  
  
“……喂，BOSS怎么样了？”  
  
Gueira朝着Galo走来，然后坐到了赏金猎人的旁边，他身上的业火已经被处理完，神情间满是疲惫和挫败。  
  
“我不知道，我只知道一般来说人被捅穿脑袋就必死无疑了。”  
  
“啊，对，你是新来的，”Gueira笑了一下，“也许会换义肢吧，但Meis说他感觉不对，自己一个人去打听了。”  
  
沉默在两个男人中蔓延。  
  
“刚刚在仓库里，发生了什么？”  
“…………一开始，什么都没有发生。”  



	10. Chapter 10

-  
  
“刚刚在仓库那里，发生了什么？”  
“……一开始，什么都没有发生。”  
  
Gueira低头看着交易大厅干净的瓷砖地板，他还清楚地记得当时的场景。  
  
确实，当时什么都没有发生，他们三个人按照之前讨论的一样，走在那仓房边，被太阳照亮的水泥地上。就快接近厂房时，Lio让他和Meis后退几步，一个人靠近厂房。一切都按部就班地进行着，没有任何意外。  
  
然后下一秒，不，严格来说大概是意识上的下一刹那，Gueira自己身上燃烧起了地狱的烈火。而他身边的Meis再次举起枪，以一个不可思议的姿势射击了自己。  
  
再下一秒，Lio喊出了Galo的名字，Y1出现在他的怀中，同时触手贯穿了Lio的头颅。  
  
这一切发生得太快，至少在Gueira的意识中，主观时间不会超过五秒，这可是主观时间。  
  
“是从未经历过的认知攻击，而且我们所有人的直觉都失效了。”  
  
Gueira最后总结了一句，整个人疲惫地向后靠去，不只是刚刚亲历的一切，业火对他的影响也并不小。  
  
急促的脚步声靠近，Meis向他们走来。  
  
“我刚刚问到了，现在给老大治疗的是特批的研究所智天使。”

Gueira的第一反应确实是欣喜，随即却又愣在了原地。  
  
“智天使的流程……”  
  
“对，没错，所以他早就知道，那个吸血鬼。”Meis的双眉拧在一起，脸色铁青，“他在派我们去之前就知道这一切会发生，Lio老大会受袭击，而我们只能带回来一个。他是故意的。”  
“‘吸血鬼什么都知道。’说得真好。”  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，你在说Kray老大吗？”虽然Galo并不了解他们口中的吸血鬼究竟是什么样的存在，但他却不相信Kray，曾经在火场中挽救了自己的生命的生物会做出这样的事情，“我觉得你可能对Kray老大有些误会，他并不是一个这样的人，刚刚他甚至在外面候着我们回来。”  
  
“赏金猎人，你既不懂吸血鬼也不懂治安维持局。”Meis看向Galo，“治安维持局是只能由人类供职的机构，我们要使用天使时，需要到市政厅里去申报。我知道你想说什么，但哪怕有绿色通道，整个流程也需要三个小时以上，因为天使是高次元生物，他们需要进行载入。”  
  
“你的意思难道是吸血鬼都会预言吗？”  
  
“我们不会把自己明明白白看到的东西叫做预言，吸血鬼也不会，他们有获知这些信息的能力。人类守着我们是因为关心我们，而吸血鬼守着我们只是因为他们知道。”  
  
Meis还想继续说些什么，但一道女声打断了他的话语。  
  
“搜查课第二小队成员，Meis，使用低级的心理防御机制只会让你和你隶属集团的公众形象持续性下降。”  
  
立在他们不远处，Kray的专属秘书，Biar手里拿着记录表。  
  
“现在Kray先生要求你们去做一下意识采样，跟我来。”Biar说完就准备转身离开，却被Galo伸手拦下。  
  
“Kray老大现在在哪里，我要找他谈谈。”  
  
-  
  
治安维持局下属研究院的观察柜里又注上了新的培养液，Y1的触手在黏稠的液体里泡着，几乎静止在了其内。但所有研究者都绕过了那个新装了加护装置的观察柜，已经没有人会把它当作可笑的标本了。  
  
所有曾经轻视过罗夏三兄弟的人都已经为自己的行为付出了代价。  
  
而一边的墙上，Lio的意识摹写正在以0.05倍速重复放映。  
  
“毫无疑问，罗夏三兄弟在物理上也有隐藏自己的能力，”视频被定格，Y1突然出现的画面占满了整个屏幕，“或者说，至少针对燃烧者，他们有隐藏自己的能力。”  
  
视频继续放映，Y1的触手伸出，以不可思议的速度穿透了意识者Lio的脑袋，定格在了意识陷入黑暗的那刻。  
  
“如此快的攻击速度，证明罗夏三兄弟其实不是你们之前认定的‘惰性充电宝’，尽管没有完整的生命循环，但他们身体里被塞满了的腺嘌呤核苷三磷酸（ATP）并非也不是为了供给其他存在，而是自身使用。”  
  
“而且，”  
  
屏幕一暗一亮，Heris的意识世界出现在了墙上，她正看着漂浮在培养液里的Y4，而Y4的触角正在玻璃上一敲一敲，和Y1此刻死气沉沉地样子完全不一样。  
  
“虽然没有传统意义上的感觉器官，也没有自我意识，但毫无疑问他们有分析环境的能力。现在，所有的资料已经交给你们。开始分析罗夏的行为策略，重点是要求罗夏在何时会使用激进手段。而他们的目的，由我来判断。”  
  
Kray按下了按钮，Heris从另外一个平台上缓缓下降，她已经被装上了维生系统，双眸半睁着，无神的眼里映照不出任何东西。  
  
Y1的触角动了动。  
  
Heris被停留在数十个小时前的时间，终于开始流动了。  
  
“我是罗夏，请求交流。”  
  
-

Galo立在研究室外的走廊里，他已经在这里等了大概三个小时，期间Aina来见过他，但没劝动Galo。  
  
直到窗外的阳光逐渐从金色转成了暖红，成群的飞鸟在城市上空兜了第三十九的圈子，Galo才看到Kray从研究室里走出。  
  
“Kray老大，我有事想和你谈。”  
  
“嗯。”着装一丝不苟的吸血鬼有着将近两米的高挑身材，让他的半张脸刚好被建筑的阴影所笼罩，“说吧。”  
  
“Lio会出事，你是在安排他们出去之前就知道的吗？”  
“嗯，没错。”  
“……而且一点也没有想要提醒他们的意思。”  
  
“是啊，这样才能够收集到最符合正常情况的数据，如果燃烧者们有防备就不好办了，没办法验证罗夏是否能够使用体内的ATP。而且不仅如此，那个燃烧者甚至有事先查觉到罗夏的认知改造。不愧是被认为最适合接触危险外星人的存在。”  
  
Galo愣愣地看着面前的恩人，他想起了Lio一个人离开赏金猎人据点时的背影。  
  
“……你说的话就像是把燃烧者们当作一些工具，Kray老大，但他们并不是工具，而是有感情的人类。”  
  
“你错了，我没有把燃烧者们当作工具，”吸血鬼的语调依旧平稳而缓慢。  
  
Kray俯下身子靠近Galo，将一记拳头狠狠击入面前青年的腹部。  
  
“我把所有人类都当作‘生肉’。”  
  
拳头移开，Galo捂住肚子，痛觉从受击部位整个扩散全身，已经站立了数个小时的大腿再也支撑不住身体，软倒下来。  
  
“我是吸血鬼，人类不过是我食谱上的存在。所以，一直都没有和你说，像你这种连最基本对猎食者的恐惧本能都没有的残次品生肉，是我最讨厌的。”  
  
转过身，吸血鬼又恢复成了原来得体的样子，立在不远处的研究者们交头接耳，又缓缓散开去了。  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

-  
  
Lio缓缓地睁开了眼。  
  
在意识苏醒后，他的第一个感觉是找不到自己身体。不只是触觉，就连无法被语言归纳的，来自肉体最原始的感官都似乎被关闭了。这原来应该是很让人恐慌的情况，但下一个充盈他的内心的感受便是幸福，无来由的幸福。  
  
Lio转动着目前唯一能给他提供信息的眼球看向周围，一群漂浮在空中的翅膀回答了Lio的困惑。  
  
翅膀中的一只飞到他的眼前。  
  
[你现在感觉如何？]  
  
雪白的，亮着柔和光芒的翅膀没有发出声音和做多余的动作，但Lio就在看到那翅膀的一刹那便理解了它要表达的意味。  
  
他该张口回答吗？Lio还从未被天使照料过，在过去，Lio只见过祂们的机体，那是没有天使附身于其上的普通机器，和现在正飞舞在他身边的神秘生物根本无法比拟。  
  
[没有感觉只是暂时的，燃烧者，你恢复得不错。]  
  
再一次，天使的信息无损耗地传递到了Lio的意识中。  
  
Lio反应过来，而失去意识前的那些回忆也随之出现在脑海中，Lio再次看向天使，他想知道刚刚的Y1是否已经被带回来了，而Gueira和Meis，还有Galo有没有受伤，其他的燃烧者是否安全。  
  
……  
  
大概是情况紧急，这次天使的机体没有调整过输出值，过多的信息量在一秒之内涌入Lio的头脑，而人类的防御机制也同时启动，因为没有找回知觉所以也无痛苦，Lio昏迷过去，意识再次断了线。  
  
时间，晚上20点12分。  
  
……  
  
Lio再一次睁开了眼，熟悉的天花板映入了他的视野中。  
  
他正躺在自己宿舍的床上。窗外的天空已经被夜色浸透，昏暗的室内，Lio熟悉的布置隐没在黑暗中，轮廓模糊不清，只有隔壁楼里亮起的两三盏灯无言地照进光线，照亮了床头柜的一角。  
  
Lio坐起身，摸向自己的下巴。天使们引以为傲的医疗技术果然出色，当时被罗夏开了巨大的伤口在现在就连疤都没有留下。  
  
抚摸着依旧光滑的皮肤，Lio甚至有种中午的一切不过是一场噩梦的错觉。  
  
“对不起。”  
  
人声从床尾附近的小沙发那传来，Lio才意识到这个房间里还有别人在，是Galo。  
  
“关于Kray的安排……对不起。”  
  
Kray？  
  
刚刚被天使冲击过的大脑还没有完全进入工作状态，Lio扶着脑袋，伸手去摸放在床头柜上的药片，将铝箔纸包装好的圆片握在手心。  
  
对……他想起来了，这次给他治疗的是智天使。这次在仓库时遇到的意外事件就和那只吸血鬼脱不开干系，该死，他就知道，非人总是觉得没必要和基准人类交代他们能感知到的事情。但为什么……Galo要和他道歉。  
  
Lio的头浑沌得就像是被泡在浆糊里一般，每次动作时都会发出艰难的咔嗒声，作为一个燃烧者，要他动脑子就已经够难了。  
  
Lio在黏糊糊的大脑里找着能回答赏金猎人的信息，终于在看到窗外闪过的车灯时想起了Galo是Kray的粉丝的这件事。不过现在对于Lio来说这件事反而不重要了，面对Galo，Lio有更重要的事要说。对，没错，他已经酝酿好了。  
  
“事已至此，给我滚，就现在。”  
  
Lio闭上眼，赏金猎人会露出的错愕又难受的表情还是出现在了他的脑海里，如此清晰。  
  
但无论如何，Lio再也不想把任何人卷进来了。  
  
-  
  
Galo滚到了自家爱车[缠-tech]的面前，他拉开车门坐了上去，驾驶室的顶灯亮了起来，Galo伸出手，将暖色的灯关掉。  
  
空空荡荡的胃部发出一阵响声，Galo的手移到了车钥匙上。  
  
他应该发动车辆，把这一切扔到脑后，然后去他喜欢的披萨店点上一份火焰玛格丽特，晚上找一家汽车旅馆好好睡上一觉，或者去Ignis的据点和经历过风风雨雨的老猎人抱怨这混乱的世界和冷酷的人心。  
  
但他没有，或者说，Galo在车里迟疑了两三分钟，就看到金发警官下了楼朝着治安维持局快步走去的身影。  
  
-  
  
Lio到研究室时，对Y1的分析还在进行，Gueira和Meis作为追捕者在椅子上旁听，看到Lio出现在门口时都松了口气。  
  
“BOSS，现在身体怎么样？”宛如阶梯教室一般广大的综合分析室里只有音响里的问答声和周围低低的机械声。Gueira压低了声音，迫切想要了解Lio目前的情况。  
  
“还可以……天使的治疗和传说的一样。”Lio斟酌着语句安抚着下属。  
  
“像是一次重生。”  
  
-  
  
Heris感觉到不对劲。  
  
她把手指从手腕上收回，从罗夏开始要求和她交流开始，她的心跳计数已经超了八万，换算成正常时间早就过了十个小时以上。  
  
但窗外的太阳依旧没有升起。  
  
“能和我再讲讲你们的文化吗？”  
  
屏幕上，再一次出现了语句。  
  
Heris喝了口水，但她并没有立刻回复，罗夏看起来并不那么乐意描述自己的事情。  
  
她用了很多方法旁敲侧击，但是对方简直和人世间最出色的辩论者一样，轻易而巧妙地回绝了她的所有提问。  
  
在无法获得信息时，Heris不得不开始跟他透露情报，因为一个种族最关心的问题也能同时暴露出他们的特点，就像是天使不会去问食物一样，反正没有人规定她一定要介绍正确的人类信息给罗夏。  
  
在刚刚的漫长时间里，她已经和罗夏打了将近七八万字的来回。  
  
但Heris不是一无所获，比如说面前这只外星生物依赖的概念单位不大，也就是指它只能一个词一个词地分析，从而也无法理解类似德语那结构仿佛建筑一般的长句（事实上，非德语母语的人们也很多难以理解）。罗夏会自己忽略掉自己无法理解的部分，只回应句子中的简单结构。  
  
“Heris，你还在吗？”  
  
“我还在，但你们需要讲讲你们的事，我们不能单方面沟通。”  
  
“我明白，只是我们的文化很空，不值得你们去听。”  
  
Heris还想打上什么话，但是她的手却被按住了。  
  
抬起头，一直在她背后看着屏幕的同事不知什么时候已经站到了她的背后。  
  
“有必要和一个中文屋浪费这么长时间吗？”  
  
和在外面的Kray相比，Heris身边的金发男人要年轻上十岁。他的脸还没变得宽厚，看上去甚至有些瘦削，更像是大众认识中的吸血鬼。  
  
“啊，你被唤醒了。”Heris愣愣地开口，“那我确实被困在意识世界里了。”


	12. Chapter 12

-  
  
解离型人格疾患，如果这不是在这治安维持局里的话，Heris就会被判断为这样的精神病症，也就是所谓的人格分裂。  
  
但在治安维持局下的研究所里，这却是一个工作的前提。  
  
大脑天生有容纳多个自我意志的能力，而治安维持局喜欢物尽其用。每个研究者在研习的初期都会被引导出一个新的人格（往往是异种族的投射），和他们本人格拥有不同领域的知识储备。当需要单独分析时，将会由本人格和异人格同时进行，高效而节约，能够缓解研究人员的紧缺。  
  
Heris在进入治安维持局时按辈分排是Kray的师妹，因此也就顺着吸血鬼投射出了这个人格。  
  
Kray的翻版Kray，一个像是吸血鬼的人类，有一定反社会人格倾向，但，极端高效。和其他种族的投影相比，有个独特的优点是平时会像吸血鬼那样沉睡。  
  
当然，这种辅助人格和解离型人格疾患一致的是，两个或者多个人格不会同时控制一个身体。  
  
也就是说，Heris轻轻转动笔尖，她现在的所听，所见，所触，都是自己的大脑自己构筑的类似梦境的世界。  
  
她绝对在外面的世界里遭到了攻击。  
  
“不要再浪费时间了。”  
  
屏幕上，金发男子的神情尖锐且烦躁。Lio忍不住看了一眼在屏幕外面的那只Kray。  
  
着装得体的吸血鬼沉默地坐在椅子上，连眉毛都没抬一下。  
  
好吧，Lio不得不承认，他更喜欢人类的Kray一点。  
  
在提供信息的意向上，作为社会性动物的人类要远远比吸血鬼更加乐于将自己所知的所有交代清楚。在棘手的事件处理中，谈话的态度从来不是问题。  
  
“但为什么不，他们选了这个名字。”Heris伸出手，将罗夏的名字圈出来，“罗夏知道自己在说什么，不是在纯粹地模仿。”  
  
“所以我说他们是中文屋。”Heris的异人格眯起眼，重复了一遍他第一次和Heris说的那个名词。  
  
中文屋是用来反驳强人工智能而提出的理论。  
  
他们认为世界上永远不可能出现真正的人工智能，哪怕人工智能完成了图灵测试。  
  
他们把人工智能的运作方式类比，将整个系统比作一个房间，假设一个只会英语的人被关在房间内，测试人用汉语写成问题投入。而房间内有一本用英语写成的指南，指导被关进来的人在看到问题纸上的符号搭配时将另一些符号写在纸上扔出。指南里完全不包含中文和英文的语义，仅仅只有纸上内容的形式。  
  
而只要那本指南的内容足够多，被试者速度足够快，那么总会出现一个情况，就是测试人认为被试者也会中文。  
  
但事实上，完全不是这样，被试者不过只是个图形抄写员罢了。  
  
这个理论解构了图灵测试的本质，告诉人们计算机看起来像是理解的过程不过是使用特定机械输入某个值或者某些值，接着用明确的规则（程序）处理他，然后输出已经处理过的信息。尽管在庞大复杂的规则下，电脑可以表现得像真人一样。但他们并不能像是真正的人类一样理解输出的值和程序本身。  
  
理解力和分析能力是两个概念。  
  
而在治安维持局的种族名单里始终没有加上人工智能这一栏已经证明了这个理论的正确性。  
  
“这很好证明。”Heris拉开键盘，她在研究者里是信任自己异人格的那派，“我有个主意。”  
  
屏幕上，在刚刚Kray和Heris谈话时，罗夏早已不断地发来信息：  
  
Heris？Heris？  
  
你为什么不回答？  
  
Heris？你还在吗？  
  
我在。  
  
太好了。  
  
我准备告诉你们我们的秘密。  
  
是什么？  
  
我准备——把你的——干到爆。你个下流无耻的小——子。你为什么不现在赶紧洗干净你的屁股？  
  
——无法显示，因为净网的要求。但我相信不存在理解问题，就像读者们想的一样，不过是一些地球上通用的污秽用语。  
  
粗鲁的语言出现在屏幕上，Heris像是想要逃避一样端起茶杯遮出她那通红的脸。她不知道自己的意识世界是否有被模拟出，但这些应该会被记录，不过没事，这可是研究手段。  
  
过了一会，罗夏回答了：  
  
好的，我会洗干净的。  
  
屏幕内外的实验室里都传出了笑声。  
  
“好吧，罗夏果然不理解，我们刚刚一直在和一个翻译机说话。”Heris在笑完之后推了推眼镜，又看向了自己的异人格。  
  
刚刚的行为不过是关上了一条最清晰明了的道路而已，Heris知道，她还有很多事要做。  
  
虽然生在中文屋里的那个抄写员不懂汉语，但是整个系统完全懂中文，屋子，抄写员，汉语词典，这些东西加在一起的系统理解中文，拥有理解力。  
  
“如果时间足够，我们可以用多结论逆推整个中文屋的全貌。”  
“这对你的大脑来说要求太高了。”  
  
人类的Kray摇了摇头，但这句话并不是在贬低Heris。  
  
人类的大脑一向不擅长分析真相，如果假象更有利于生存，那么大脑就会欺骗人类。举个例子，动画片，是什么让人类将快速放映的静态图片当成动的活物。那是当然是人类的大脑为了避免麻烦，早早地给了自己一拳。  
  
不过不要紧，人类开始用无线电互相通讯的时间比发现电磁波原理早上了将近一百年。而现在的治安维持局也没好上多少，他们对知晓真正的真相有心无力。  
  
他们不得不使用地狱的业火来装备武器去对抗那些非人生物，也不得不在必要时去市政厅排队等待天使的降临。  
  
他们对这些东西的原理一无所知，但治安维持局得妥协。  
  
不过，Heris不会选择妥协，她可是研究所的人。  
  
“你会帮我的，不是吗？”  
  
Heris刚刚说完，便感到一阵巨大的疼痛从手上传来。  
  
低下头，她的手正缓缓裂开。  
  
在Heris的对面，人类版Kray的情况也没好到哪里去，他的下半身裂成了一截一截，漂浮在了空中。虽然这么说着，但他的表情上还带着笑，Kray注视着自己肢体的残段，又看向了Heris。  
  
“看起来外面的人可等不及我们一个个试出答案了。”  
  
毫无疑问，这次重创是自己人带来的，而不是漂浮在面前培养柜里的小东西。  
  
在现实世界中，Lio紫色的双眸瞪得极大，看着面前发生的一切。  
  
Kray，在屏幕外的那只吸血鬼，在确认了罗夏是中文屋后就仿佛对Heris本人的情况失去了兴趣。他低下头，开始准备针剂，距离太远，Lio只能看到那一枚一枚针筒里吸足了乳白色的液体。  
  
Kray拿起一枚，将液体注入到Heris的身体中。  
  
下一秒，屏幕内的Heris的双手就裂开了。  
  
治安维持局里一直有改变认知的手段，而Lio的直觉告诉他，这绝对是其中之一。  
  
而直觉给他的第二信息便是：Heris会死，如果这情况不改变的话。  
  
Lio立起身，越过研究室里的阶梯。他一脚踹上Kray的手腕，将他手里的下一个针管踢飞出去。  
  
针管落到研究室的地板上，不大的声音在空旷的室内回荡。


	13. Chapter 13

-  
  
凌晨5点12分的治安维持局外，马路上冷冷清清。  
  
Galo正在[缠-Tech]里打盹，一阵不远处传来的喧闹声将他吵醒。蓝发的赏金猎人迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼看了看四周。又准备翻个身继续睡时，一阵很轻的敲窗声将他唤起。  
  
车窗外，一双紫眸在阴影中发亮，侧过身子，Lio让Galo看到了身后Heris的脸。  
  
“我需要你。”  
  
那位警官这么说。  
  
-  
  
[缠-Tech]开足马力在深夜的大道上狂奔，不是Galo想要吹嘘自己的遵纪守法，但这种被治安维持局几个小队围追堵截的大场面他确实真的没有经历过。  
  
而在越野车内，Gueira和Meis抱着依旧没有恢复意识的Heris挤在后座，而在Galo身边的副驾驶上，Lio也很头疼地揉着眉间：“抱歉，情况有变。”  
  
“呃，我能不能问到底发生了什么？”  
  
“他，Kray，要杀掉Heris。下个路口向右转，”Lio一边用着惊人的直觉帮着Galo摆脱背后追来的警车，一边简单地叙述着刚才在研究室里发生的一切。  
  
“你们不是有超越人类的医疗科技吗，留在治安维持局里不是可以接受到更好的治疗？”  
  
“向左，往桥上走。医疗科技只能在物理层面恢复人的身体，而刚刚Kray向Heris身体里注射了一种药剂，配合上治安维持局的技术，可以解构，或者说破坏掉身体里的人格。向左转，进小巷……对于治安维持局里的人来说，一个人格被破坏也没关系，反正还能诱导出新的人格。但对于我们，还有Aina来说，Heris就是Heris。也只有Heris才是Heris，人格记忆是不共享的。”  
  
“这样啊，”Galo一打方向盘，钻进了他以前最讨厌的巷子里，他在这个地方追丢过不少人，也没想过有天真的能用上这些失败的经验，“那我没走还真是幸运。”  
  
“嗯。”Lio紧盯着面前的道路，“现在右转，现在。”  
  
身为赏金猎人的Galo和前任追捕小队的队长Lio将经验和直觉凑一起，没多久就把治安维持局的人给甩开了。  
  
-  
  
鸣着高声警笛的警车一路开过冲过矮小的巷子向前转进大路。而在建筑偶然出现的缺口阴影里，Gueira和Meis正偷偷摸摸地从[缠-tech]的车后座爬出。  
  
“得找个地方避避。”  
  
立在车旁，Galo摸着下巴，[缠-tech]的目标太大，他只好忍痛把自己的爱车给抛下。  
  
Lio半跪在旁边，看着手上的血口。结痂的伤口因为刚刚撞上车玻璃又被绷开，但好在天使注入他体内的药物还没消化完，流出的血液正凝成了果冻状趴伏在皮肤之上。  
  
他其实刚刚在研究所里和Kray打了一架。  
  
Lio在冲上去之前就已经做好了干架的准备。至少在治安维持局里，没有人会指望破坏了一个有着反社会人格的非人的好事后还能全身而退。  
  
有着天生的基因加持，哪怕是一直忙于文案工作的吸血鬼也不会失去制服人类的武力和技巧。不过Lio也不算什么善茬，他原来就是因为和别人斗殴才被治安维持局收编的，一来一回，尽管Lio挂了彩，但Kray也没讨到多少好处。  
  
“其实也不用躲很长时间，刚刚追出来的人多数是Kray下属的。Kray平时就在治安维持局的研究所里挂名，派几个人不是问题。”  
  
Lio看着依旧不省人事的Heris，斟酌着向Galo解释。  
  
“但治安维持局的上面不会放任一个吸血鬼攻击人类，我们只要等到这消息捅上去就能回去了。”  
  
“只是我们需要找一个能够继续维生的地方。Heris的人格已经被攻击了，我们必须要保证她的生存环境。我的想法是去市医院，但我觉得你有更好的主意。”  
  
“又是你的直觉？”  
“嗯。”  
“跟我走吧，我们去找Ignis。”  
  
Galo咧开了嘴，伸手拉起半跪在地上的Lio。  
  
-  
  
Heris蜷缩着跪在地上。  
  
她身边的景象换了又换，洞穴，杂物间，终于停留在了一个狭窄而柔软的黑暗里。  
  
“你喜欢被窝。”  
  
Heris的异人格躺在她的面前，在大脑投出的具象里，人格的四肢已经消失了。他就像一具躯体一般仰躺着，看着他的样子。Heris想到了替代人格，治安维持局外的医生们喜欢这么喊被分离出的人格，仿佛他们只是为了替主人格承受承受不了的现实而生。  
  
“你喜欢在被窝里想东西吗？”  
  
但不是这样，至少对Heris不是这样。  
  
“闭嘴！”  
  
Heris从未感受到如此无力，她甚至失去了对大脑的掌控权，现在，没有人格在控制她的大脑，她和Kray一样被甩出来了。但她的大脑没有停止运转，甚至没有失去掌控。  
  
有一个藏在脑干后的东西依旧主持着大局。  
  
“别在意我，你要在意的是你自己，他们不是为了杀我而杀我。我死了，下一个就是你。”  
  
主人格的恐惧牵动着那个东西在颤抖。  
  
Heris蜷缩着，将头靠在柔软而黑暗的地面上。  
  
她必须要想出来，动作要比治安维持局的人杀他们更快。  
  
为什么治安维持局会动手？在秘密没有揭开前，她和她的异人格本来应该是安全的。  
  
如果这具躯体没有了人格会怎么样？不会怎么样，Heris苦笑着，他们两个人格已经被甩开了，但大脑可远远没有关闭，自我意识的生死和大脑的生死不是一个层面的东西。就算他们死了，Heris作为一个人类也可以活下去。会有新的人格来替代她，但是那个在她脑干后的东西又会像原来那样，隐没回黑暗一种。  
  
Heris感到了一阵激灵，她知道了，治安维持局需要的正是那个在她脑干后面的东西，而且，她也需要。  
  
有些人叫那个东西潜意识，还有人管那个东西叫做生存本能。  
  
那是人类最初也是最后的黑匣子，帮助人类在这样混乱而现实的世界中活下来。  
  
但人格们对潜意识从没有好感。  
  
从弗洛伊德那神神叨叨的理论开始，潜意识看起来就总是不干好事，不是扭曲世界就是形成怪物，老想着给本就不太坚韧的人格整点风波。  
  
但Heris知道，不，全治安维持局的研究者都知道。潜意识的本职可不是给人类使绊子，它其实是一个忠诚的小跑腿，帮助筋疲力尽的感觉器官把来不及处理好的机密文件送上大脑决策的大桌。  
  
Heris死死地用额头抵在柔软而黑暗的地面上。  
  
一定有什么东西，她忽略掉了但治安维持局的人却没忽略。那张潜意识递上来的小纸条。  
  
她需要它，来拯救她和她的异人格。  
  
她的面前，她的异人格正在消失。他已经裂到只剩个脑袋了。  
  
“中文屋。”  
  
那是Heris的异人格说的最后一句话。  



	14. Chapter 14

-  
  
“不是我说，你们还真喜欢给我添麻烦。”还没到开张时间的Ignis据点又早早地亮起了灯。Lucia往嘴里塞着芝士零食，口齿不清地抱怨道。  
  
她的左手操纵着医疗舱。  
  
赏金猎人可没有治安维持局那么好的条件，能给Heris实时进行意识摹写，但这难不倒伟大的芝士女巫。Lucia东找西找，很快现拆了一个扫描机给医疗舱装上。  
  
细长的纸条从扫描机另一端不断吐出，落在地上团成一团。纸条上，扫描机把Heris的认知曲线打在了上面，就像是之前Lio常做的扫描一样，纸条现在有两条线，互相穿插，一条平静，但显得绝望，一条则上下波动，就像是过山车一般。  
  
深夜收到消息的Aina也赶了过来，她坐在Lucia身边，极担心地摸着医疗舱的外壁。  
  
Galo和燃烧者们不懂这些，被小个子的女巫挥退到一边。  
  
搜查小队的Gueira和Meis靠在破了皮的沙发上，忙活了将近二十几个小时的他们此刻难得地放松了下来，头一点一点地打着盹。Lio也向后靠了靠，但他不能睡。  
  
冷不丁的，Lio左臂被人拍了一下。  
  
Galo做出跟我走的口型，Lio立起了身，跟着赏金猎人一起出了大厅，来到阳台。  
  
虽然已经是清晨，但是他们身处的这座城市不会睡觉。在蓝紫的夜色边缘，晨光将最远处的天空染成浅淡的粉色。赏金猎人向前走了几步，将整个身体靠上栏杆。关于这世界的一切，他总是知道得太少。  
  
“吸血鬼，究竟是什么样的生物？”  
  
“他们是独居型的掠食者，他们掠食人类。在地球的原住民里，拥有和人类智能的生物只有两种，吸血鬼，和狼人。”  
  
“狼人在体格和感官上超越普通的感官，但他们不食用人类，也不在智力上超过人类。只有吸血鬼掠食人类，拥有独特的思维方式。”  
  
Lio也靠近了Galo，用手握住铁质的栏杆。夜风吹动他的头发，发热的头脑已经因为夜晚的室外的凉意而冷却下来。  
  
身边赏金猎人想要知道的一切，他将知无不言。  
  
“你知道吗，Kray说我是连本能都没有的残次品。明明我，明明我对Kray老大，是真的崇拜的。他曾救过我的命。”Galo看着远处，那在城市中心高得仿佛是传说中的巴别塔一样的公寓楼正亮着光，“我是个次品吗？”  
  
“啊，我理解。”Lio这么回答，“但你不是，如果你从未害怕过Kray的话，其实你可能是吸血鬼猎人。”  
  
“吸血鬼猎人？”  
  
“任何天敌间都会形成某种相克。吸血鬼会掠食人类，所以人类也相对应地进化出对策。吸血鬼猎人的基因就是其中一个……这些人不会恐惧吸血鬼，而且比其他人类更热爱‘追逐’。他们在过去会被挑选出来，追猎吸血鬼们。但现在有治安维持局来保证人类的安全。”  
  
说完这句，Lio却沉默了。  
  
一个吸血鬼真的会放弃对人类幼崽的狩猎吗？何况这个幼崽还拥有着足以威胁吸血鬼自身的基因。  
  
究竟是什么，阻止了当时的Kray？  
  
-  
  
Kray正坐在自己的公寓里。  
  
他的手上套着拘束环，但这对他来说没什么大用。真正让他安安心心留在这里接受软禁的，是围绕着整个房间燃烧着的地狱业火。吸血鬼不会受到像人类那么多的认知干扰。但Kray还是第一次在未休眠时获得这么久的空闲。  
  
吸血鬼不会回忆，因为他们没有记忆过滤。他们只会反刍，Kray眯缝着眼注视周围，火苗从墙壁上窜出，互相连接。  
  
基准人类也会“反刍”，但人类不会说自己在反刍，他们无法控制自己的反刍，他们只会说这是闪回，然后哭着把那个行为丢进创伤后力症候群（PTSD）的里面。  
  
火苗继续燃烧，吸血鬼叹息着，一股塑料被烧焦的糟糕气味从蓝紫色的火焰里溢出，慢慢充满了整个室内，下一秒，蓝紫色的业火和光洁的墙壁像是虚假的外壳一样被剥离，焦黑的墙壁和红色的火——真正的火疯狂地燃烧起来。  
  
反刍开始了。  
  
Kray撞开大门，走进火场里。  
  
他正在被治安维持局追捕。  
  
其实这一切也不能怪Kray，吸血鬼的食谱是人类，而人类可不像兔子那样三天两头的繁殖。为了保持猎物的种群数量，每个吸血鬼都有这么一套休眠期来等待自己领地内的猎物们休养生息。  
  
通常来说，吸血鬼的休眠时长大约会在五十到七十年之间。只不过Kray在上次休眠前进食得太多，直接睡了将近一百年。  
  
所以，你懂的吧。对于一个已经一百年没有进食过的食物链顶端掠食者，你不能指望他去低下身段了解现在猎物的社会形态发生了什么变化。Kray只是按照每个吸血鬼都会做的那样，挑了一个好下手又年轻的人类，吸干了他。  
  
然后他就被治安维持局通缉了。  
  
一开始Kray并不在意这些自称要来追捕他的家伙们，和人类共生的好处之一就是这些猎物总有不知轻重的傲慢。在上一次Kray苏醒时也有许多人类嚷嚷着要杀了他为民除害，但那些彻夜举着火把要找到他的年轻人大多自己把自己送上了Kray的餐桌。  
  
不知幸运还是不幸的是，一百年过去了，大人，时代终究还是变了。  
  
Kray被一枚子弹射中了，但不是他所熟知的银弹。  
  
怎么说，过去的吸血鬼猎人还算有点本事。他们会用银制成子弹，而这种材质的子弹则会主动吸纳一部分从天堂位面泄露到这里的能量。在击伤吸血鬼之后，这种银弹会促进被击中的部位形成囊肿。Kray有时在被击伤后不得不提前进入休眠来排出那些能量。  
  
但这一枚子弹绝对和之前的银弹不一样，它是针对吸血鬼而制作的。  
  
它既不是银色的子弹，也根本不含什么天堂位面的能量。  
  
这枚在他体内的子弹就像是一枚磁铁，将Kray平时散发出去的，如网一般的意识黏在其上。Kray知道这种感觉，当两个吸血鬼的领地重叠时他们会争斗，重新划归领地。这种物质是吸血鬼互相争斗时会使用的手段之一，短暂地削弱吸血鬼们过于聪明的大脑。  
  
只是，这枚子弹不应该出现在人类手上。  
  
Kray的认知能力被这枚子弹影响了大半，他没法像之前那样仿佛呼吸一般轻易地揣测人类的心理。而人类组成的搜查队不断靠拢过来。  
  
为了暂时摆脱困境，他选择躲到一个没有人类的地方，一个火场里。  
  
周围的火舌舔舐着建筑物，但他刚刚吸饱了血。  
  
吸血鬼可不怕这些。  



	15. Chapter 15

\-   
  
火焰在狭小的空间内肆虐，高温烤焦吸血鬼在外面的皮肤。  
  
但Kray不在意这个，他在大厅里找了一把椅子，踢开旁边的灰烬和杂物，坐了上去。  
  
不远处的卫生间打开了一条缝。  
  
从里面走出了一个小男孩。小男孩的脸已经被焦灰覆盖，整个人呈现出一种脏兮兮的灰色。他惶惶然地走出了一步，又仿佛想起什么一般趴倒在地，一步步朝着Kray爬来。  
  
Kray平时不会连人类躲在身边都察觉不到。  
  
他挑高了眉毛，靠近对方，蹲下身子，想要把那个男孩的脖子扭断。  
  
但那个男孩抓住了他的手。  
  
一种非常奇异的，毛骨悚然的感觉爬上了Kray的后背。其实Kray并不了解一般的人类看到吸血鬼时会有什么表现。但一个基准人类绝对不敢伸手碰吸血鬼。  
  
这个男孩是吸血鬼猎人的后裔，而且血统浓度还不低。  
  
一个念头像是闪电一样照亮了吸血鬼的大脑。  
  
Kray抓起男孩的手，想要把这个男孩拖出火场。相比其他吸血鬼会做的一切，他已经够温柔了。但不知面前的男孩从哪生来的劲，他抱紧了Kray的整只手臂。  
  
……  
  
Kray最后是抱着男孩出的门，而治安维持局的人正团团围在屋外。  
  
他们都惊呆了。  
  
-  
  
上午7点21分.  
  
Galo从噩梦中惊醒。  
  
他又回到了幼年时差点要了他的命的那个火场。  
  
这是从那场事故后就时不时发生的闪回。Galo总是会猝不及防地被记忆拉回到幼年时被困的那个炙热的卫生间。浓烟充斥着室内，将他的眼睛熏得不断流泪，双肺和头脑仿佛被烫熟了一样的疼痛。他，幼年的他，拖着难以动作的四肢，在地上爬行。  
  
每次在他最痛苦的时候，他总是能抓到另一个人的手，那个人把他从那个火场中带出，从此以后成了他心里最重要的部分。  
  
但，在这一次闪回中，他确实看到了和昨天一样的，吸血鬼那不带感情的眼眸。  
  
Galo沉默地抬起头，发现Lio正趴在他对面的小沙发上，睡得很香。  
  
不知为什么，Galo竟然从金发警官那看起来有点过于无防备的睡颜中获得了一些安慰。也许是因为面前这位仁兄和自己一样遭了罪。Galo在心里这么给自己解释。他弯起嘴角，将颤抖的拳头放松。  
  
也许现在再睡一会才算不浪费气氛。  
  
赏金猎人闭上眼，但他没能来得及重归睡眠。Heris的苏醒打破了一切。  
  
“我知道了！”  
  
Heris喊出了声，一把推开医疗舱的门，四肢并用地从里面爬出。“我知道了！是基因！罗夏是外星工蚁，是基因收集者是大脑给我的小纸条。罗夏来地球的目的不是为了收集基因，而是为了收集认知模式。”  
  
粉发学者的身上还沾着医疗舱的液体，但她似乎来不及关注这些，一连串的话语从她的嘴里吐出。周围的人也被惊醒，Aina双手捂着嘴，含泪注视着她的姐姐。Heris扫视着附近找着纸笔，却在看到Aina的脸后却顿住了。  
  
巨大的悲伤突然覆盖了刚刚的所有情绪。  
  
Lio似乎察觉到了什么，他绕过Galo和Lucia靠近Heris。  
  
“Aina，我的异人格死了。”  
  
Heris愣愣地说着，然后几步上前，紧紧抱住自己妹妹那纤细的身躯。  
  
将脸埋在她的怀里，Heris痛哭了起来。  
  
-  
  
上午9点47分。  
  
阳光照耀大地，光线在楼宇间穿插，从外层的玻璃不断透入。  
  
Heris和Lio一起站在城市最中心的超高速电梯内，围绕着他们，还立着几个治安维持局的人员。  
  
阴影连续不断地出现又下落，Heris低垂着眼睑，眼神不经心地落在电梯的地板上。  
  
“罗夏是一个中文屋，那么对他们来说，认知模型，也就是中文屋里的那本用英语写着中文形式的手册，便是他们要找寻的基因。”  
  
“Y1，Y4，Y6，那个毁灭了的实验室给罗夏三兄弟的代号是有含义的，他们也被用于指代彗星。罗夏三兄弟是彗星，他们是被放出来的无人机，要回去和主人重逢。”  
  
“只剩下了一个问题，那就是燃烧者。现在看起来Kray知道燃烧者和罗夏之间的联系。而我也需要知道他告诉Lio的倒计时到底是什么意思。”  
  
电梯停在了第八十层，电梯门打开，昂贵又高雅的装饰立刻出现在了门的那一边。  
  
这里是富人区里最昂贵公寓的A80号房，也是吸血鬼Kray的家。  
  
而面对到来的Heris，Kray说的第一句话是：“你们还有十个小时。”  
  
第二句话则是：“Lio在智天使的超信息冲击里活了下来。”  
  
“不可能。”  
  
Heris的回答也很干脆，她拉了把椅子，也没去考虑这把真品设计师椅的拍卖价，直接在吸血鬼的对面坐了下来。  
  
“没有基准人类的大脑可以承受智天使的冲击，他们的信息量太大了，可以在几毫秒内把人的大脑煮熟。”  
  
“你可以去检查智天使的检疗记录。”  
“我们没有在谈论燃烧者。”  
“你不懂燃烧者，就不懂罗夏，还记得吗，罗夏没有完整的生命结构，你觉得它的另外一半在哪里？”  
  
吸血鬼平静地投下了一个重磅炸弹。  
  
十分钟后，Lio，Meis，Gueira的意识曲线出现在了吸血鬼家里的大厅投影上。  
  
三条曲线不停跳动，Heris深呼吸了一口气，用着鼠标滚轮将三条曲线同时放大展示给周围的研究员和Lio看。  
  
Heris跟踪着Lio研究已久，一直是燃烧者最前沿的专家。  
  
“可以看到。虽然这些意识消失的间隔不一样，但是Meis和Gueira基本上都可以和Lio的重叠成一条，事实上，我再调用其他的数据来也会是同样的结果。”  
  
“用个类比，就像是一个电台在固定时刻发送节目，所有的收音机都能收到信号，只不过有的设备好，接受得全一些，有些信号不好，失了真。但他们接受的是同一个节目。”  
  
“因此我一直推测燃烧者的意识波动是受一个特定因素的影响，比如潮汐或者别的……但现在，智天使告诉了我答案。”  
  
“燃烧者的大脑会定期被一种高次元内的生命体吸纳并吐还，怎么说。仅仅表现的话，他们就相当于每过几微秒就会和一个超脑链接然后断开。对，就是在燃烧者们意识消失的时候，他们的意识其实是被吸纳进了对方的次元。”  
  
“而在链接时获得的信息，就是燃烧者们直觉的来源。”


	16. Chapter 16

-  
  
Lio也曾经无数次想过自己究竟是什么样的存在。  
  
对于Lio来说，还未被贴上标签的日子已经过久远而不可循。从他有记忆开始，他就被视为扫把星和多动症的合体。他和人打架，向人道歉，尽管Lio的父母一直都很爱他，但他总是反过来让他们失望。  
  
直到遇上Heris，他才知道自己是一名燃烧者。  
  
但没用，治安维持局仅仅只会分类，就像是分开混在一起的红白球一般，用意识曲线把燃烧者和非燃烧者分开。  
  
至于燃烧者为什么会是燃烧者？没人知道，在无数的另眼和嘲笑中，成长了的Lio也选择了最稳妥不会伤害别人的方法——疏远别人，包括他的父母。  
  
只有Heris在他的身边翻阅着各种有节律的事件，企图从距离地球数百亿公里外的某颗恒星的光芒里找到Lio所拥有的这些不可思议的直觉的来源。  
  
现在，所有的一切都开始清晰。  
  
覆盖在Lio身上的，是另外一个次元的事物。  
  
“那么罗夏袭击燃烧者，是为了从燃烧者身上汲取能量？”  
  
吸血鬼的宅邸里，气氛又恢复了原来的平静。Heris和Kray面对面坐着，用于防身的枪支被粉发学者取出，放在手边。  
  
“别把另一个次元的东西硬掰歪扭到你自己熟悉的领域，”Kray轻轻在桌上敲着，“你有罗夏的体检报告，他们身体里ATP的数量根本没有什么改变。而现在他们也没有继续在袭击燃烧者们。你觉得这代表了什么。”  
  
“向我解释。”  
  
Heris拿起枪，抵住了Kray的额头。  
  
“别打哑谜，现在我没心思按治安维持局的流程来。不要求你提供过程，向我解释。”  
  
“人类的大脑对于罗夏来说太简单，他们在分析的是我的。”  
  
Kray睁开了眼，吸血鬼那过于明亮的眼神让周围的人都后退了一步，这不能怪他们，人类对吸血鬼的恐惧是天生的。  
  
只有Heris依旧拿着枪抵着他的额头，分毫未动。  
  
“在攻击燃烧者前，罗夏三兄弟先攻击了你。在那个时候人类的大脑对于罗夏来说就没了秘密。以他们的速度，分析人类只用了大概十天左右。”  
  
“……他们分析完成了实验室里的人类……然后毁灭了它……”Heris的身后，一个研究人员低声喃喃着。  
  
“对，然后是我，这些玩意找上了我。他们应该是从人类的认知系统里得知了人类的天敌，吸血鬼。”  
  
吸血鬼说完这句，看向Lio。咧开嘴笑了一下，第一次露出了他用于吸血的尖牙。  
  
“那天把罗夏给我的果然是你，”Lio沉下声说，“你为什么不直接阻止他们？”  
  
尽管还在被Heris用枪抵着头，但吸血鬼看起来并不太在意这个，他敲敲桌子，示意附近的几个人都坐下。  
  
“别把吸血鬼当得太有用了。我可没办法阻止罗夏，他们的肉体看起来是蛋白质构成的，但你大可以试试看摧毁他们。他们是投影，有一半的他们藏在高次元里，对于我们来说，罗夏三兄弟是不死的。”  
  
“他们拿了你的信息，但是他们还需要分析，吸血鬼对于他们来说，需要分析几天？”  
  
“一般来说，很长，至少半年。但罗夏能感知到威胁，我可不会放他们安安心心地一点点捋顺我的大脑。如果罗夏三兄弟需要尽快将结论得出，那么一些帮助就是必要的，比如说，燃烧者。如果说燃烧者能够在高次元的生命那块获得信息，那么凭什么罗夏不能？罗夏三兄弟天生有一半在那个次元里，论获取信息，他们比燃烧者还要有效率得多。”  
  
“我明白了。现在不再袭击燃烧者是因为他们已经完成了对你大脑的分析，”Heris点头，“最后一个问题，你的倒计时是在指什么？”  
  
“罗夏将吸血鬼的分析结果上传完成的时间，过了这个时候，下一次来的就不再是小工蚁，而是读取了人类的战争机器。”  
  
“亏你还为人类着想。”Heris面无表情地扣下了扳机。  
  
她用的是正常子弹，铅弹穿过吸血鬼的头颅，但没像正常人类一样在后脑勺的部分炸开，这枚枪弹不过在Kray的额头上留下了一个小小的弹孔。  
  
“自己的认知过程被上传给整个种族分享，这种感觉很恶心，你不觉得吗？”  
  
Kray笑了，鲜血从他的额头弹孔流淌而下。Heris没有回应这句，她只是收回手枪，准备起身，Lio向前一步，将她阻止。  
  
抬起头，Lio看向这位看似交代了全部的吸血鬼。  
  
“在昨天，你还说我们有七十二个小时，为什么倒计时缩短了？”  
  
他的问题就像是踩在了吸血鬼感受最为美妙的那个点上。Kray闭上眼睛，然后笑了起来，红色的血液伴随着他的动作染乱了他的金发，他笑得是如此大声，仿佛一天前得体的市政厅高层不曾存在一样。  
  
“那你应该看看在刚刚的二十分钟里治安维持局发生了什么。”  
  
Lio立刻拿起自己的手机。  
  
不，不需要去联系Meis和Gueira，系统自动跳出的紧急新闻里，治安维持局被撞毁的大门占了小半个手机屏幕。  
  
虽然新闻里语焉不详，但是Lio和在场的其他人都很明白，这是治安维持局被罗夏三兄弟，和他们所控制的人类一起袭击了。  
  
“马上回去，马上！”  
  
Heris提起包，而Kray挡在了她的面前。  
  
吸血鬼的速度太快，在场没有人看清他的动作。粉发学者看向面前的Kray，不知道他为什么突然再次展现自己超越人类的身体素质。  
  
“这可是紧急事态，”Kray慢条斯理地整理着自己的发型，“研究所中负责研究课题的基准人类都必须避难，只有A类以上非人可以进入现场。作为治安维持局的研究员。你需不需要再检查一下自己的手机信息？”  
  
Heris顿在当场。  
  
过了一小会，她才从她的牙缝里使劲地挤出几个字：“吸血鬼什么都知道。”  
  
Kray整了整衣领，用白色的手套抹去自己脸上的血痕，短短几分钟里，Heris在他头上开的弹孔已经被吸血鬼那过于强劲的修复能力还原得看不出一点痕迹。Kray丢下染血的手套，朝着公寓的电梯走去。  
  
“我堆的多米诺骨牌，得由我自己推才行。”  
  
Lio发誓，他绝对在当时看到了吸血鬼那红色的眼眸。  



	17. Chapter 17

-  
  
上午11点整，治安维持局大门外。  
  
原本的停车场里已经一片狼藉，白色的重卡翻倒在中央，车头整个瘪了进去，驾驶着重卡撞进治安维持局的男人昏迷在驾驶室里。穿着工作服的人员们正在撬开车门。  
  
而Lio没心思管这些小事，他的身边站着Galo和Aina，他们一起在等待Ignis和Lucia的消息。  
  
他怎么也联系不上先回治安维持局待命的Meis和Gueira，罗夏似乎在进入治安维持局后将局内的人反过来洗了脑。因此治安维持局向所有的非人里方赏金猎人发了召集令。要求他们作为先遣队进入事发现场，但只有Ignis和Lucia应了邀。  
  
不过也是，赏金猎人不过是讨口饭吃的职业，没关系的非人自然不愿意来趟这种浑水。  
  
Heris则和撤离出来的研究人员一起去了市政厅。用远程设备了解现场的信息。  
  
Lio简单地和Aina与Galo解释了现在的情况。Galo没什么反应，刚接触这个世界的他还不太能够理解事件的严重程度。而Aina比他要有经验得多，她抓紧了自己的手腕，对着金发警官发问：“最差的结果是什么。”  
  
“罗夏是以认知攻击为主的生物，人类的资料已经被上传了，不过就Heris的表现来看，多重人格可以和他们对抗。但如果是吸血鬼的认知模型被上传了……Aina，你是Heris的妹妹，你该知道吸血鬼是靠着什么狩猎人类的。”  
  
“吸血鬼会不会灭亡，我不知道，但是人类可能避免不了灭亡。”  
  
Lio低下头看向地面，Aina也不再回话，只是和身边的燃烧者一样盯着自己的脚尖，也不知道在思考什么。  
  
但沉默没有持续多久，通讯器中Biar的声音响起，让现场的人们都精神一振。  
  
“研究所已经评估完成，现在可以进入。”  
  
-  
  
走廊上的日光灯已经开启。在Ignis和Lucia的帮助下，治安维持局里被破坏了的各种远程设备和监控恢复了运作，在仔细监测过室内的电磁波和其他数值后，在市政厅的研究者们给出了可以进入的结论。  
  
而至于被那些被罗夏控制的人，Ignis和Lucia做不到让他们的神智恢复正常，于是选择了一个最简单粗暴的方式——打昏他们。  
  
于是Lio和Galo进入时看到的就是这种景象。  
  
空荡的走廊里横七竖八地倒着巨大的方形冰块，而冰块里一个一个冻着昏迷过去的人。  
  
Galo和Lio走在队伍的最后，Galo伸出手，敲了敲冰块，里面正封着Lio的前任上司Vulcan。黑色的大块头脸上凝固的僵硬表情显得有点滑稽。Aina不在他们身边，她被她的姐姐以安全为由强行留在了外面，冰块的表面没有想象中冻手，应该不是通过正常途径形成的冰块。  
  
“真酷，也是治安维持局的技术吗？”  
“治安维持局多数使用的还是常规的热武器。但就我所知，有一种神话生物可以控制水分子。”  
“什么神话生物？”  
“东方龙。”  
  
-  
  
市政厅的七层今天属于治安维持局，治安维持局内部的景象通过远程传输展现到研究人员们的面前。  
  
Heris看着银幕上的画面，一时说不出话。  
  
三个个体此刻的样子早已和一开始他们为人熟知的大头娃娃形象相去甚远。他们的触手互相链接，穿插着，将自己的内部铺展开，成为长长的管线。  
  
现在，名为罗夏的存在整个洞穿了治安维持局的三层和四层，就像一颗长满了瘤子的巨树。  
  
原本墨绿色的外皮在铺开后是浅淡的绿色，哪怕是白天，也能够明显的看出它正在发光。  
  
“正在传输。”Kray的声音在Heris耳机里响起。  
  
Heris转过身，朝着周围的几个研究者点点头，一起将决议通知给正在不断向罗夏前进的小队。  
  
“破坏罗夏，无论用何种手段。”  
  
“你们破坏不了的。”吸血鬼的声音再次响起。  
  
Heris推了推眼镜，荧幕上的光反映在镜片上，将粉发学者的眼睛藏在影像的后面。

“不试试看怎么知道。”  
  
-  
  
根据国际疾病和相关健康问题的统计，在物质世界中，一共有八千多种方法可以杀死人体。  
  
那么，有多少种方法可以杀死罗夏？  
  
第一个小时过去，罗夏的物理结构被破坏了10%，随后它的再生速度便和治安维持局的破坏速度持平了。  
  
第二个小时，在场的小队换了另外一种方式，但是注入的强酸仿佛泥牛入海，在一些气体溢出后，再没有了其他反应。  
  
第三个小时，治安维持局动用了激光，但激光只烤焦了罗夏的表皮，甚至没能切断任何一根枝条，他们总是在被砍到一半时以一种几乎称得上是魔法的速度自我愈合了。  
  
第四个小时的三十四分钟。  
  
Heris再次抬起手，想要通知在场的小队改变方案时，却愣住了。  
  
在显示屏的右下角，Kray慢慢走入罗夏所占据的大厅。  
  
此刻的吸血鬼恢复了之前在人前得体的样子，头发一丝不乱地梳着，高挑的女秘书跟在他的身边。Kray平时建立起的强人形象让在场的人都停下了动作，齐齐转身看向他。  
  
“没时间做无用功了。”  
  
温雅的声音响起，Kray在三秒内就成功安抚了一屋子的人。  
  
Lio放下手中的激光剑，他注视着到来的吸血鬼。  
  
在Lio脑袋里回荡的声音现在甚至称不上是直觉，他们就像是单纯的噪音，给他了以焦虑，和隐隐的欢愉。但他们无一例外地告诉着Lio，对方会给出最终的答案。  
  
在所有人目光的注视下，吸血鬼缓缓开口了。  
  
“现在要破坏罗夏，唯一的手段只有一个，那就是和他们抢夺脐带。”  
  
抢夺脐带……  
  
Heris在屏幕前，按钮就在她的手指之下，但她缓缓移开了。  
  
罗夏与高次元链接，而燃烧者也和同一个高次元链接，如果……如果罗夏能够通过燃烧者联系上高次元的生物。那么两者的通道就又极大概率是互通的，燃烧者也可以使用罗夏的通道。  
  
而罗夏与高次元的通道里，输送的是信息和……罗夏的生命。  
  
她知道Kray要干什么了。  
  
果然，在屏幕上，吸血鬼睁开半眯起的眼，直直看向了Lio。


	18. Chapter 18

-  
  
Galo在小的时候也会期待这样的传说。  
  
有些孩子会在某个晚上被从天而降的精灵邀请，去到有魔法和奇迹的世界。那里有火和剑，还有无恶不作的大魔头。被邀请来的孩子把持着自己的童真，短暂而勇猛地和表里如一的坏蛋决斗。  
  
之后一如既往的正义获胜，邪恶落败。孩子结束了自己的奇遇，只在窗外留下精灵消失的背影。  
  
后来，发生在他家里的大火将他的父母带离这个世界，也带走了Galo这过于天真的期待。  
  
现在，他终于又想起了那个故事。  
  
-  
  
“Lio。”  
  
Heris放任自己直接冲出了会议室，在无人的走廊里，她拨通了Lio的电话。  
  
“不要答应。”  
  
“Kray的意思是让你主动去使用罗夏和高次元的通道，也就是挤占罗夏的生存资源。这样他们既无法上传资料，也获得不了高次元的供给，就只能面临死亡。”  
  
“但是罗夏和高次元的链接并不和燃烧者的链接完全一致……他们不只像燃烧者那样传送意志，他们同样传送物质。”  
  
“你懂吗，一旦你使用了罗夏的通道和高次元产生链接，你的肉体就会被这个通道传送过去……但你的精神依旧和高次元的另外一种生物连接着。你可能当场会被分成两个部分，或者直接被撕扯成永远都拼不回来的小分子。而哪怕是最好的结果，你也会永远被关在另外一个次元里。”  
  
“无论发生何种情况，只有一个事实是确定的，那就是在物质世界里被称为Lio的个体会消失。”  
  
“你懂了吗，Kray要的是你的命。”  
  
“……”  
  
电话的那头沉默了很久，甚至让Heris一度认为是Kray将Lio的手机没收了。  
  
但对方还是回话了。  
  
“Heris，告诉我，这真的能解决罗夏吗？”  
  
Heris沉默，她没法说假话。  
  
“……我明白了。”  
  
Lio挂断了电话。  
  
-  
  
距离倒计时结束还有两个小时。  
  
Galo在治安维持局的天台上找到了Lio。  
  
Lio正靠在铁栏杆上俯视着整个城市，下午的太阳依旧很烈，警官纤长的身体在地面上斜斜地劈下自己的影子。  
  
听到身后传来的脚步声，Lio偏过头来看了一眼Galo。  
  
Galo被那一眼看得不知道要如何开口。  
  
他觉得喉咙很紧，他知道在他脚下的建筑里，Gueira和Meis两个人正拿着激光剑对着罗夏的肢体狂砍。Aina和Lucia原来想要Heris来劝Lio，但Heris拒绝参与现在治安维持局里发生的所有事情。  
  
于是Aina和Lucia挑上了他，要他过来看一眼Lio的状况。  
  
但……他该说什么，他该怎么说。  
  
倒是Lio轻飘飘地放过了他，金发的警官回过头，注视着在城市里回旋飞舞的白鸽们。  
  
“他们说了，会告知我的父母，我是为了救一个孩子牺牲的。”  
  
Galo没有回答这句话，蓝发的赏金猎人直接盘腿坐了下来。  
  
“他们让我来劝你，但是我不这么想，我只是觉得……”Galo盯着自己的影子，“我只是觉得需要有个人来陪你。”  
  
“……谢谢。”  
  
Galo不再说话，Lio也是，大风从远处刮来，吹动他们的衣服。  
  
过了一会，Lio转过身，他没有去看Galo，只是默默地朝着楼梯间走去。  
  
哐的一声，铁门合拢，发出声响。  
  
天台上只剩下Galo一个人盘腿坐着。  
  
-  
  
等到Galo回到罗夏所在的大厅时，装置已经全部部署完毕。  
  
和罗夏相对的，黑色的电线和数据线占满了它所面对的墙壁，而所有的线路都通向了同一个位置，一间黑色的，巨大的医疗舱。医疗舱的四壁由钢化玻璃组成，能够很清晰地看到内部。而在这间医疗舱的里面，Lio正漂浮在培养液中。  
  
“开始吧。”  
  
吸血鬼对着自己的秘书点了下头。  
  
很快，一个个闸门拉下，机器运转的声响慢慢响起。Lio最后环视了一遍大厅和里面的人们，然后闭上了双眼。  
  
从他的指尖开始，Lio的身体一点点变成光，上浮到医疗舱的顶端。  
  
周围的数据线逐渐开始和罗夏一样发出光来，  
  
一根，两个根……无数根。  
  
伴随着治安维持局布下的数据线越来越亮，立在医疗舱对面的罗夏慢慢开始枯萎。  
  
舒展的枝条变得干瘪，浅淡的绿色被污浊的褐紫色所取代。  
  
终于，罗夏在不断的枯萎中失去了重心，巨大的身躯向后倒去，在地面上砸起烟尘。  
  
不少人因为罗夏的死去喜极而泣，他们拥抱在一起，只有Galo依旧盯着那个巨大的医疗舱。  
  
医疗舱里，名为Lio的存在已经消失，培养液里只剩下了一套衣服。  
  
数据线里还有一些光晕缓缓地流动着，Biar想要下令断开闸口，却被Galo挡住。  
  
“再等等。”  
  
不知道是在对自己说还是在命令谁，Galo又重复了一句。  
  
“再等等。”  
  
但逐渐暗淡下去的数据线不会作出任何回应。  
  
-  
  
于是故事就这么结束了。  
  
一个赏金猎人短暂地遇到了一个负责追捕外星生物的警官，这位警官有着紫色的眼睛和金色的头发。他带着赏金猎人见识了这个世界的背面，这个世界的背面里有天使，有地狱，有吸血鬼，还有不可沟通的外星人。  
  
但和童话书里的不一样，他们要对抗的存在不会一边发出怪笑一边宣扬自己的宏图大计，而最后的结局也不那么完美。  
  
他和警官既没有能够在故事的末尾成为朋友，也没有像精灵和孩童一样擦身而过。他只是站在医疗舱的外面，亲自目睹了那个人变成了光消失。  
  
之后，再无回响。  
  
-  
  
半年后。  
  
晴天，正午，太阳正在天空的正中间。  
  
Galo抱着两盒火焰玛格丽特披萨从店门里走出，坐上了自己的爱车[缠-Tech]。  
  
Galo将两盒披萨放到车后座上，打开自己的手机看了一眼。  
  
12点23分，距离Ignis说的新人欢迎会还有一个多小时。  
  
赏金猎人的生活还是老样子，危险，刺激，捉襟见肘。除了追捕的人从普通的偷儿变成了各种异生物外，Galo的生活轨迹几乎没什么改变。Heris在罗夏事故后提交了要求速冻Kray的申请，但是被驳回，后来她也离开了治安维持局，成为赏金猎人的一员。  
  
Galo收拾好了自己，将手搭在车钥匙上，却没有继续动作，这样的晴天实在太容易让他想起自己和金发警官的初次见面。  
  
对，就是这样，他把车停在路边，然后有个矮个子突然拉开了他的车门，坐了上来。  
  
Galo开口，想要把那个不速之客赶下去，却愣在了原地。  
  
“普罗米亚次元，Lio，你和你的车都被我征用了，地球人。”  
  
坐上来的人金发，紫眼，和在半年前因为罗夏事故而被牺牲的燃烧者长得一模一样。  
  
“……呃，你是真的？不是我受到了什么认知攻击？”  
  
对方却率先叹了口气，然后开始拉动摇杆，将椅背向后靠了靠。  
  
“是真的，在我进入普罗米亚次元后，我的所有记忆都化为了巨大的信息流……我在翻阅的时候发现Heris遭受的认知攻击是物理攻击。也就是说我还有在原本的物质世界里拼出自己的可能性。只不过能回来的通道有点远，我找了挺久，才在这个时刻把自己拼回来。”  
  
Lio没能说完话，因为Galo紧紧地抱住了他。  
  
“欢迎回家。”赏金猎人这么说。  
  
Lio沉默了一会，将手也搭了回去。  
  
停在马路旁的越野车内，Galo和Lio分享了一个长达五分钟的拥抱。  
  
-END-  
  
  
  
  
……  
  
“所以Ignis说的新人就是你？”  
“没办法，我已经是黑户了。”  
“……你在笑什么？”  
“没什么，这样就很好了。”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是这就是这个故事的结束了，也许未来会写一点关于这个故事的后续番外。这篇倒没有花多长时间，大概是一个月就写完了，不过现在回头看看，也大概是因为这样，故事的重点没有落在他们的感情而是在科幻上，稍微有点可惜。比起讨论他们之间感情的东西，倒更像是原故事的又一个世界线了。在这里也再次感谢读者的阅读，你们的目光就是我的鼓励。


End file.
